The Catalyst For Revenge: Extras
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: Extra bits from The Catalyst For Revenge. Could be extra scenes, alternative scenes or things that are just plain weird. These are things that didn't make it into the main story but still might give someone a laugh or a smile or illustrate things in a different way. They were usually given out to readers as a chapter bonus. Enjoy. It is only now, in Ascension, do they understand
1. Where's The Fun in That?

20/09/2017

Overall Summary: This is for the bonus scenes that are going to be released periodically with _The Catalyst for Revenge_.

-cfr:e-

Chapter Summary: This one was given out for Chapter 11. Admiral Walenty of the Turian Navy isn't used to standing. Councillor Quentius is. What might be Quentius' reply to Walenty's message, asking for advice on how to sooth his aching feet with the myriad of extra meetings he is having to endure with the events that are happening.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Where's the Fun in That?**

-cfr:e-

 **Human Year 2222, Turian Dreadnought _Astrakhan_**

Admiral Walenty sat down with a heavy sigh. His feet hurt. It was only after he sat down that he noticed the blinking that indicated a new message.

He reached out, tapping his talons on the screen to bring up the message. It was from Councillor Quentius. That made Walenty sit up straighter as he looked at the screen. He'd sent a discreet missive to the Councillor a day or so ago. Maybe this was his reply. The message opened.

 _Admiral Walenty,_

 _I was somewhat surprised at your letter. I had assumed that the rank of Admiral, being advanced within the Hierarchy, would have ensured that certain alterations would have been made to render such issues void. Given the current situation I've tailored my advice to be as practical as possible. I doubt any of us have the time or will to recover from unneeded invasive surgery at this point in time._

Walenty winced, re-reading the line. It did mean what he thought it meant. The Councillor had had something drastic done. Probably nerve control implants. While the surgeons on the _Astrakhan_ could perform the procedure, he couldn't afford the time recovery would take. He was thankful the Councillor had taken his request seriously.

 _As a result, I have several suggestions. Most meetings may be conducted from a sitting position. While the Council has traditionally stood, as an Admiral, your rank is sufficient that you may present from a desk. I do however understand that this may be awkward given that Primarch Victus has chosen to stand with the Council._

The Admiral shook his head at the bad pun. The Councillor had an odd sense of humour. It was the least of his quirks and he was sure before they got out of this, they'd all be showing quirks.

 _Alternatively, while less diplomatic, you may feign technical difficulties. For best effect I would suggest they be intermittent, both to allow them to be hard to trace and subsequently fix, and so that you may choose which meetings to stand for._

It was a good suggestion but on a ship the size of the _Astrakhan_ word would eventually get out. He trusted his crew, especially his immediate officers, but on something as trivial as this, it wasn't worth impressing upon everyone to keep their mouths shut. If that was the best solution, he would just have to endure.

 _A less palatable solution, but one that requires the assistance of fewer would be to take pain killers. I'm sure the Medics of the_ Astrakhan _would view it prudent to lend temporary assistance to their Admiral._

The Councillor was right. Taking drugs to control the pain was a very unpalatable solution even if he knew the medics wouldn't blab. There had to be something better.

 _Finally, you may find it beneficial to speak to the engineering crew of the_ Astrakhan _. I believe your ship has sufficient technical specs that it is possible to turn down the deck gravity for specific areas. One of those areas could indeed be your office._

Walenty stared. Then his eyes ran back over the letter. They went back to the last paragraph he'd read. Was it really that simple? All he had to do was turn down the gravity? Couldn't the Councillor have lead with that? Walenty's fist landed on his desk.

The jostle scrolled the letter future.

 _Of course, I could have given you that suggestion first but, where's the fun in that?_

The Admiral growled and swiped the letter off the screen. Where's the fun in that!? This was a serious matter!

He forced himself to breath deeply. One breath. Two. Three. It was a serious matter but compared to the troubles they were facing it was trivial. He had to remember that, even when his feet ached. The Councillor had answered with practical advice that he could implement. And he would. He'd write to thank Quentius tomorrow.

Or the day after.

Probably. Maybe. He could answer the Councillor to let him know his advice had been well received.

But where was the fun in that?

-cfr:e-

I'm always open to reviews! More bonus scenes will follow, in due course.


	2. No Matter What

15/10/2017

Chapter Summary: This one was given out for Chapter 24 _Ascended Recreation_. Ashley is thinking about the Betrayal War, in the days before it became a war. She makes a resolution to herself, on her honour and her family honour, she would not break it.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: No Matter What**

-cfr:e-

 **Human Year 2183, Eden Prime**

Ashley was surprised she couldn't hear Shepard's teeth grind. She could tell they were clenched from the twitch of his neck muscles. She'd have been screaming. The fact that he wasn't was probably one of the reasons he'd been selected to be the first Spectre. A title, a position that meant nothing now.

She turned her attention back to the screen. She couldn't offer Shepard comfort here. He wouldn't want it from her but from the Quarian who had no doubt already heard.

The screen was pretty simple. It was a shot taken somewhere in the Citadel Gardens. Liara T'Soni was on it, her blue skin highlighted by the green of the vegetation. The Council stood to the side in what was a manufactured setting. This was pure propaganda.

Idly, she wondered who had put it together. Probably not Quentius. If anything, the Turian looked rather peaked. It would have been Irissa or the Salarian. It didn't matter. No one was going to be moved by it… Well, only idiots would be.

"Shepard," Liara was saying. It was supposedly a private message for him. A private message broadcast to the entire Galaxy! Some privacy. "This Rebellion hurts us all. It is not necessary. You are a young race, and you make mistakes. The Council accepts that. The Council exists exactly for that reason."

Ashley didn't know exactly when Liara had become such a Council stooge. She sincerely hoped that the Asari was being forced into saying these things. Liara had been left behind. She'd have to check with Shepard but given the way he was standing… Ashley wasn't stupid. She knew how to read the signs. It did not look good for Liara. That was a shame. She'd liked the Asari.

"It's not too late. All you have to do, all the Systems Alliance has to do is to admit they were wrong. Saren Arterius' ship was not some unknown force, it was Geth. A very advanced Geth ship. It's easy to understand how it could be seen as alien. The Geth are AI and they aren't known to you Humans," Liara offered a wane smile.

"We can still step back from the violence on the horizon."

Shepard stepped forward, waving one hand forcefully to dismiss the recording. When the hologram disappeared, Ashley could see Anderson standing in the shadows on the other side of the table.

"The Systems Alliance, with the backing of the Parliament, declared a state of emergency three hours ago," Anderson murmured, sounding tired.

"State of emergency," Shepard repeated the words. He knew what they meant. It was one tiny step further to go until war.

"You are sure?" Anderson asked. It was a generic question. It could mean anything. In this case, it meant everything.

"I'm sure," Shepard replied solemnly. He took a deep, trembling breath. "I wish I wasn't."

Anderson held up one hand. He didn't need the reassurance. "What you've told us fits," he said. "Of course, we haven't spread the truth to everyone," he added, "but the evidence we have found fits with what you indicated happened to the Protheans."

Williams felt her eyes widen slightly. Anderson caught the cue.

"The Council controls all Prothean tech in an effort to ensure all benefit," he said with a wry smile.

That was the Council line. Ashley nodded.

"They don't control all research into xeno-archeology," the black man continued, his smile becoming somewhat smug.

Again, she nodded. One quick bob of her head to indicate her understanding. So long as you weren't pulling out tech from your dig site, such as happened on Eden Prime, the Council had no reason to care. There were other research sites and they backed Shepard's beacon borne information.

Surely the rest of the galaxy knew this?

She snorted to herself, seeing Liara's hologram appear again. No doubt some knew but they were encouraged not to speak. It was a big galaxy. Those that knew the truth wouldn't be missed. But that didn't help them now and Anderson seemed to realise that. As did Shepard.

"Timing will be the issue," the former Spectre said.

"We are going to have to assume we'll be engaged before they show themselves," Anderson nodded. It was a valid military tactic.

Shepard nodded. The movement was grim. Ashley bit one lip. She didn't like the feeling of almost helplessness that pervaded the room. It was not going to be an easy battle. She knew that. Against the Galaxy the Systems Alliance was strong but… reality was cruel.

Except, it wasn't going to be as easy as the Council thought either, Ashley reminded herself with a ominous internal smile. The Systems Alliance had learned a lot in the last twenty years. It wouldn't all be one way.

"We'll hold on," Ashley said firmly. "We'll hold on for however long it takes," she assured the military men in the room. The name Williams would not be associated with surrender again.

No matter what.

-cfr:e-

Review please :P


	3. Roads Not Travelled

17/10/2017

Chapter Summary: This one was given out for Chapter 21 _Communications Breakdown_. It's set during ME 1 and is a conversation between Liara and Shepard romantic choices.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Roads Not Travelled**

-cfr:e-

 **Human Year 2183, _Normandy_**

Shepard watched as Liara sipped at her tea. She'd asked to meet him and had organised a time when most of the other crew were busy. He suspected he knew what this was about but Liara was a valuable member of his crew, so he felt he should hear her out.

Of course, at the moment she was being silent as she sipped at her tea. He'd brewed it. With his suspicions he wasn't completely stupid. He gulped down the last of his tea, setting the cup down on his desk as he continued watching her.

Liara continued to take demure sips but she was running out of liquid. He didn't offer a refill. They sat in silence. She'd asked for the meeting but if she didn't speak soon, he was going to have to reschedule.

"Why her?"

Shepard cocked his head at the question. "Why her?" he repeated it, trying to decipher meaning. He thought he knew but if he'd learned one thing about the opposite gender, it was best to be sure.

"Why that Quarian?"

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya?" Shepard pronounced Tali's full name with a soft smile.

"Yes, why her?" Liara demanded, looking up at him. Her black eyes appeared to be begging him for an answer.

"Because I love her," Shepard replied. It really was that simple.

"But you can't have children with her!" Liara objected.

He stared at her, wishing his suspicions hadn't been correct. "I can't with you either," he pointed out brutally.

"There are-"

"You are too young," Shepard cut her off, knowing what Liara was about to say. She was going to tell him there were ways for her to bear children. That she was physically able. She was physically able but she was, in equivalent terms, barely a teenager. She was old enough for sex, she was not old enough for the consequences.

Really, did the Asari think Humans knew nothing about them? Liara was 106. Well past childbearing age for a Human but barely begun for an Asari. She had just begun her Maiden phase, and while it was possible he might be alive when she matured mentally, Liara would not be in the right mental frame of mind for children for at least 150 years or so, more likely 250 and he would not be around for that. It was not good practice in either Asari or Human cultures for children to be raising children.

For a moment, Liara seemed disturbed. Shepard hoped she would accept it and move on. His hopes didn't last long. He could see her rally.

"I have other interests," she announced. "All Tali ever talks about is mechanics or the Quarian fleet."

Shepard allowed a half smile to grace his features. It was one that he used when he wished to be tolerant. "Do you really believe your fellow crewmate to be so shallow?" he challenged. Tali had other interests, lots of them. You just had to spend the time to ask about them and that was something he knew Liara hadn't.

"Shepard!"

It sounded distinctly like a whine. "Tali has lots of other interests," Shepard assured Liara.

"She can't be intimate with you," Liara objected. "I'm not stuck in a suit."

Shepard looked at Liara. He hadn't believed her to be this shallow. Perhaps he was wrong. He raised one eyebrow, allowing his tolerant smile to shift into a smirk. "You haven't got much experience," he told her. He knew that to be true. There hadn't been much opportunity for Liara to gain experience on an archeological dig. "Nor do you have much imagination," he added, not noticing how his cheeks flushed a little.

Really, did she think the suit stopped them? They couldn't remove it all the time. Not yet. Tali wasn't acclimatised. But on the times when they didn't, that just meant they had to get creative. And Tali was very creative _and_ cooperative and the things she could do with… or that he had done with…! Yes, best not to think of that now. Think cold showers. Better make that freezing.

Liara's mouth worked for a moment. Shepard just watched, his gaze clearly stating that he was waiting her response. "I… She…"

He lowered his gaze, looking down his nose at her. This was the meeting she had requested.

"It doesn't look good for you," Liara said finally. "I'm a far better choice for your status as a Spectre, especially the first Human o-"

Shepard felt his gaze shift. There was no longer tolerant. "Liara T'Soni, I had thought you more mature," he said coldly. He didn't even feel vindicated when she flinched.

"My status as a Spectre does not dictate my private life. Who I sleep with, or do not sleep with, is of no concern to the Council. And should they ask, there are a few choice Human phrases that spring to mind." He rose, keeping his eyes fixed on Liara's. "Now, if that is all you have to say, I think this meeting is over." He gestured towards the door.

"Shep-"

"There is nothing more to say," he interrupted her. There was nothing more he wished to hear.

She rose. He could see she was holding back emotion. If she was human, he would have said he was trying not to cry. She was Asari, so it was different. Right at the moment, he didn't care.

He watched every movement as she moved to the door, where she paused. He cocked his head slightly, waiting for her final words. He knew she'd say something.

"Don't regret this." It was a whisper.

It was better than it could have been. At least, she didn't threaten. "I won't," he said, once the door was closed. She wouldn't hear. He would know though.

Shepard huffed, sitting back into his chair. Dealing with this sort of issue was not in his job description. He was sure of that.

He just hoped Liara saw the truth. That would be the best outcome for all involved but considering her upbringing… he wasn't sure.

-cfr:e-

Review please? :P


	4. Things Left Behind

24/10/2017

Chapter Summary: As the _Normandy_ flees the Citadel after the shoot-out that killed Garrus, Tali makes a call. This was given out with Chapter 28, The Importance of Loopholes

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Things Left Behind**

-cfr:e-

 **Human Year 2183, _Normandy_**

Tali ignored the crick in her back. She wished she could move slightly but she'd just gotten Shepard to sleep and he was holding her waist tightly. She was sitting against the headboard of his bed. She let her gloved hands card through his hair as she looked gently down at him.

It hadn't been a good day but they were safe enough for the moment. The _Normandy_ was traveling FTL in the Horsehead Nebula. They had wanted to take the direct route to Sol but the Council had blockaded that Relay, so they had to go the long way round.

"Shh," she murmured.

He nuzzled into her, squeezing tightly. "Shh," Tali crooned again, brushing his forehead. When he was asleep like this, it was hard to remember that this was someone capable of extreme violence. He was trained for that.

She didn't think about it. Shepard wasn't like that. The Council was making him out to be uncontrollable, dangerous. He wasn't. He was a soldier. He knew when to use force and when to use diplomacy. That's what made this so hard.

Nothing was working out. Nothing was as it should be. With the destruction of Saren's flagship, the galaxy had turned topsy-turvy.

Tali reached down carefully, wiping away one tear that balled at the corner of Shepard's eye. It was a tear he'd never shed while conscious. He couldn't. But she was here for him and she would remain here. She'd promised him that. She'd promised that to herself.

That's why she hadn't told him about the message from her Father. She wasn't meant to have it but… She could see the situation as clear as the Admiralty. Except one Quarian would not make a difference to them. Not really, not to them. But one Quarian here, with Shepard, with the Humans might. She'd make a difference to Shepard, at least. That's why she was staying.

Tali didn't begrudge the Admiralty their choice. It was a hard one. She had felt slightly betrayed that they hadn't decided to support the Systems Alliance but there was no history there. She understood that much. And the risks… They were large. The Quarians weren't like the Krogan. They weren't simply ruled by the whim of the strongest. That's where Wrex was now, telling his clan that they were going to fight again.

The Krogan would probably remember Wrex as a god for that choice. They wouldn't realise he was doing it to support a friend. She hoped it went well. They didn't have to win in the way that the Humans were but they were trying for that anyway. She knew differently. She knew they only had to make it expensive for the Council. That would force them to rethink their position.

She hoped they remembered Shepard was a soldier. He didn't make political decisions. He made military decisions. The decision to destroy Sovereign was a military decision. Tali sighed, continuing to card her gloved fingers through his hair. It had grown in the time she'd known him. She could do this now. When she first met him, it had been much shorter, almost stubble on the top of his head. It was a nice change.

"Shh," she let out the small susurration. It seemed to calm Shepard.

That didn't really comfort her. A few days ago, it would have. Now, it was like her hope for the Council. She hoped they remembered. She didn't believe they would. They'd already decided to be violent.

The blockade was proof enough of that. Their actions on the Citadel were further proof. The fact that Garrus was… Garrus was… She didn't want to think about it because once she started, she wouldn't think of anything else.

Except it was almost an impossibility not to think about it. Garrus was dead. And the Council were claiming it was Shepard's fault. His status as a Spectre was being called into doubt. She knew what that meant. They'd remove it soon. Not that it meant anything in the current environment.

Tali sighed heavily. That's why she was going to stay here. Shepard needed her. Needed her support. He needed all their support but… another topic she didn't want to think about. Liara. The Asari had been odd recently. She'd changed. Shepard had said to give her time but Tali wasn't sure what that time was for.

And now, Liara was gone. She hadn't been onboard when they'd been forced to launch. She should be safe. It was a shallow thought, a political one but the Council ran on that. As the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, they'd make sure they treated Liara well. Her mother's name still had enough political clout for that. It was how she was treated within the Quarian Fleet. Her father's name had clout. She knew the way the galaxy worked. Still, it would be good to send Liara a message. Maybe they could meet somewhere. They hadn't realised she wasn't onboard until it was too late.

Tali left one hand in Shepard's hair. He'd notice if she took them both way and carefully brought around her omni-tool. She tapped the screen, activating a comm link. She didn't think the Council would have restricted things that much yet. Then Tali covered its speaker. She didn't need the beeping to wake Shepard. Hopefully the few words she'd leave for Liara wouldn't.

"Liara!" she exclaimed softly, surprised. The link had gone through. She hadn't expected that.

"Tali," the Asari seemed equally surprised but recovered easily. "You shouldn't have left."

"We didn't mean to leave you!" Tali objected. That's why she was calling now, to reassure Liara that was the case.

The blue alien shook her head. "No. You shouldn't have left," she repeated.

Tali let her mind run through almost every scenario she could think of. Was Liara saying this because there was another watching? Was it what they wanted to hear?

"We had no choice," Tali replied. "The attack came without warning."

Liara looked at her for a few moments. It felt as if the Asari was weighing up her words.

"I can send you the Normandy's security files," Tali continued. Those were pretty clear on who started shooting first. It wasn't Shepard and Garrus… No… not something to think about but… did Liara even know that yet? And Wrex… he was going to go spare. He liked the Turian.

"I've seen the Citadel's dock records," Liara replied, dismissing her offer.

"Then you know we had no choice. The attack came from nowhere."

"I know that you ran. You shouldn't have run. Not now, not with the situation as it is."

Beneath her mask, Tali blinked again. She was hard pressed not to yell at Liara about this. It wasn't that simple. "So we should have just been boarded?" she extended Liara's logic. "A Spectre should just have allowed his ship to be boarded by unknown and hostile parties?"

"They announced themselves as coming from the Council!" Liara objected.

"They did no such thing!" Tali hissed. She didn't care now about waking Shepard. "They were mercenaries, attacking without warning, though I have no doubt that they came from the Council," she spat the last. If Liara wasn't going to listen to reason then she wasn't going to be reasonable. But she would be truthful.

At least, the truth she believed.

"Do you even know what happened? Do you know what they did?" Did she know about Garrus?

"That is not what happened," Liara countered. "The Dock vid is clear."

Tali felt her stomach sink. It was a human expression. It worked so well. Liara was capable of bucking authority but she always had a respect for it. It was probably ingrained in all Asari, especially those who were born to high ranking Matriarchs. Liara was late born to her mother, which just meant all the more attention had been paid to her by her mother's followers.

"The Dock vid has been doctored," she replied flatly, already knowing it was a losing battle. "We did not fire first, and the attackers did not declare for the Council. They declared against the arrogant human scum, and then killed Garrus."

For a moment, for one shining instant, Tali thought she'd gotten through to Liara. The Asari looked absolutely stricken at that news. The entire crew was stricken, even if they hadn't known the Turian that well. They knew what this event meant for relations between the SA and the Council. They were deteriorating but they were not gone yet. There was hope but if the Council had already spread doctored footage, that hope was quickly evaporating.

"Tali, I know you want to believe the best in the Humans but sometimes-" Liara shook her head sadly "-there isn't any way to make things better. They are a young species, compared to ours. They are prone to wishful thinking-"

Tali just watched the screen, not listening further. This was not the asari she had known. "You know everything Shepard does about the Reapers," she whispered. Liara had melded. Shepard had said the experience was odd, but it had given him someone to talk to about what he had learned from the beacon.

He'd never said, but Tali knew from observations, it had also freed more information. Or maybe not that. It had ordered the information, given it context so he understood more of it. She knew he'd been speaking to the SA about it and what it meant. They'd struggled with it at first, but now seemed to be accepting. Or at least willing to plan for contingencies.

That seemed to be more than what the Council was willing to consider. Actually, there was no "seemed" about it. They were firm on their line that the Sovereign was a Geth super dreadnought. They agreed with the decision to destroy it, they just doubted the actions taken in battle. It was probably the fact that one Spectre had allowed the former Council to be killed. If he did that once, held the galactic good above their lives, he could do it again. Tali was pretty sure that thought was driving at least some of the hostility.

Except if the Council had manipulated Liara, they were showing more than just a passing hostility. It was begging for war. She couldn't believe they truly wanted that. At least not all the Council. And the citizens didn't. No one really wanted war. Arrogant, speciest idiots said they did, but they had no real knowledge of what it meant. Liara didn't want a war. She knew what was coming, in the same way that Shepard did.

"I know what he wanted me to think," the Asari countered. "Do you know I've studied Humans since then," Liara continued. "I haven't been alone. The Asari studied them, as did the Turians and I can only imagine the reams of reports the Salarians have on them. Especially on Human Psychology. Physiology is easy, but their psychology." Liara again shook her head. "I don't know what Shepard has. It seems to be some sort of Delusional Disorder with that one hallucination. He believes it so strongly that he's gotten the Systems Alliance to believe it. He's gotten you to believe it and I did for a while. But Tali, it's not the truth. The beacon didn't give him information, that was just his mind forming that from memories and stories he'd already heard. He grew up in a tense time for the Humans. All the Beacon did was scramble his mind, gave this condition a helping hand, as it were. And we helped it by giving him vindication."

Tali stared. "You don't believe that," she whispered. "You know what you found on Therum. That wasn't a delusion." There were times when Tali wished people could see through her mask, now was one of them. Liara needed to see that she was sincere, not just hear it through every nuance she poured into her voice.

"The Protheans remain a mystery," Liara nodded, almost accepting. She seemed pleased at that. It reminded Tali of how Liara had been when they had first met her. The Asari's belief in the Protheans was almost childlike. It had matured while Liara was with them. It wasn't mature now.

"You know what killed them," Tali said coldly. "They left images on Therum. Images you have seen the reality of in Saren's ship. You know it wasn't Geth." Let Liara deny that. How could it be Geth when the Protheans recorded the images 50,000 years before the Geth even existed.

"This is not about the Protheans!" Liara snapped. "This is about now. Shepard shouldn't have run. It just looks worse."

Tali didn't feel vindicated that Liara had to change the subject. "We didn't want to leave you," she tried a different stance. "We didn't know you weren't onboard."

"You shouldn't have run," Liara repeated.

"I'll send you our files, then you will know there was no choice."

Liara shook her head. "No. There is always a choice. The Humans just want to make the wrong ones."

"You know that isn't true," Tali countered.

The Asari just stared at her. Tali sensed there were things Liara wanted to say but couldn't. It was related to the thing Shepard had told her to give Liara time about. Tali felt stupid for a moment before everything fell into place. This wasn't about the Systems Alliance. It wasn't about the Geth or the Protheans or the Reapers. This was about them. This was about Shepard's choice.

She didn't know what to say.

"Saren's ship was the representative of the greater threat. It had to be destroyed," Tali began, hoping to avoid the minefield of emotion that could be brought to bear. "You know that. Even your mother knew that," she added, attempting to draw on that link. "And now we have to prepare to fight them. We can't fight them divided."

"The galaxy needs a symbol," Liara agreed. "One of unity, one that displays the fact that the Council is strong."

Tali closed her eyes. She knew what Liara was saying. A symbol between Humans and Asari would bring much of the Council species onside. It was the symbology they were used to, an Asari standing beside a non-Asari mate. But she couldn't step aside. It wasn't her choice, not alone anyway and the fact that Shepard was squeezing her now, that made his choice clear.

"It's not about that," Tali began. "It would be the traditional symbol but it would not bring in those who are disaffected with the Council," she said. That was the truth. The Krogan would not rally behind the Asari. Wrex agreed to side with Shepard, not the Systems Alliance, not the Council. It was Shepard. Even though he was a Spectre, the Krogan overlooked that.

The Quarians wouldn't side with the Council either, not without inducement and after 300 years there was only one inducement they would accept. The Council had offered that but it was a poisoned chalice, and the Admiralty had made their choice. The galaxy didn't know it yet. They would soon. Not even her being with Shepard had made them reconsider, though Tali knew a few would have. No, the Admiralty had to look to the future and the Quarians' future was not with the Council.

She reopened her eyes, looking at Liara's image. She was young for an Asari but Tali knew Liara was politically astute. She must have considered all these implications. But had others helped her consider, had they guided her thoughts? Had they already gotten to her because surely, she wasn't just thinking this because Shepard hadn't chosen her?

"They will fall into line once the battles begin," Liara dismissed her logic.

Tali shook her head, keeping the motion small as to not wake Shepard. It was amazing he hadn't awoken with their conversation. Liara's stance was probably true, on one level but it was not good planning. "That is a temporary unity, brought on by circumstance. It does not last." It couldn't last. She knew that. History proved it time and again. There would be good will immediately after the battle but it would quickly fade. It was only if the relationships were already established would that sentiment endure.

"Look I'm…" No, she wasn't sorry Shepard had chosen her. She wasn't going to say that. Not when she was now giving up so much. Liara didn't know that and Tali wasn't about to tell her because it wasn't her business. Yet she wasn't going to pretend. "Would-" Tali sighed deeply. "If Shepard had chosen you, would that stop this hostility?"

Liara looked uncertain for a moment. "I might have been able to intercede," she admitted.

"Then do so now. You know what killed the Protheans. You know what is coming. This is bigger than all of us!" Tali cried, before almost gasping, glancing down to ensure Shepard was still sleeping. Amazingly, he was. He must have been exhausted.

"I know what killed the Protheans," Liara admitted. "But that just means we need to be united now. That means the Systems Alliance has to fall into line with the Council."

"And they are willing to," Tali reminded Liara. "They've been working towards that for the last few decades."

"They want to go too fast. They want to have a Councillor! That's unheard of," Liara told her. "They need to accept their place. They need to conform. If they admit they were at fault for the destruction of the _Destiny Ascension_ , and cease seeking a Council position, then this will all go away. We will be united against the Darkness."

Tali swallowed hard as she saw what the future held. If the Humans gave ground on this, they'd have to give ground on other things. They'd have to limit their military. There were parts of the Turian populace already screaming that the Systems Alliance was too much, that they should bow to the Council. It would be peace but it would be a false peace. It wouldn't last. Maybe a few centuries but then the Humans would Rebel.

Or the Reapers would come, to find a galaxy not truly united against them.

She saw all the possibilities. None of them were nice. The Humans weren't meant to be caged.

"And Shepard?" she asked. The Council had obviously spoken to Liara already. Or at least someone had.

"He will have to resign. The Humans will not have another Spectre," Liara announced, as if this would go away.

Tali read the truth. If Shepard accepted Liara, he would be able to remain a Spectre, at least in name. The Humans still would not have another. She lifted her head, fighting back the tears that threatened to stream from her eyes. When had things become so shallow?

"It's not my decision to make," she murmured.

"Because you are selfish," Liara said it with a knowing smile. Tali caught it even though she was looking upwards.

She tilted her head back down, lowering her mask so that the glow of her eyes glared at Liara. If looks could kill, the other woman would be dead. "Do not speak to me of selfishness," she growled, the noise reverberating through her. It passed into Shepard by the way he gripped her tighter, nuzzling into her. It was touching in a way.

Liara didn't say anything. Tali knew what she was thinking. All she needed to do was step back, to encourage Shepard into the Asari's arms and Liara would use her influence to attempt to calm the rising tensions. She wasn't going to do that. Not now. Not with Garrus lost, not because it was just Liara being selfish. She'd given up enough!

"Don't let your covetousness bring the galaxy to war," Tali said, nodding once before she closed the connection.

Her hand clenched in Shepard's hair. Tali quickly forced it open but she couldn't stop the small, tight breaths that constricted her breathing. It had nothing to do with how tight Shepard was holding her. Tali turned her head downwards, looking at Shepard.

Should she listen to Liara? Should she take a step back? Would that really make a difference? The doubts raced through her mind. Tali didn't know the answers. She'd never know the answers.

"But…" Tali whispered the word. The sentence then could go anywhere. If she stepped back, Liara would step forward. That much was certain. Yet Liara wasn't on the _Normandy_. That much was also certain. With the Council behaving as they were, it was doubtful Liara would get back. Or she could but what purpose would that serve?

She imagined the future. Shepard standing beside Liara denouncing the Systems Alliance as things became ever more chaotic. Tali almost laughed at that. That wasn't going to happen. Yet the picture reminded her of something. She should have remembered it.

It wasn't her choice alone. She could make all the decisions she wanted but Shepard didn't necessarily have to agree. In fact, there was a strong possibility he wouldn't. Tali knew he kept his personal life separate from his professional life.

And Liara didn't have the power she wished for. If she did- Again, Tali was amused by the thought. If the Asari did, Shepard would have chosen her. He hadn't.

No, this wasn't her choice alone and she wouldn't make it alone.

She wriggled against the headboard, settling herself as comfortably as she tilted her head back, so that the back of her helmet was secure as she closed her eyes. Her second hand went back to Shepard's hair. It was therapeutic.

"We'll get through this," Tali whispered. Even if the Council had a change of heart tomorrow, the galaxy would be changed. It was always changing. Garrus would no longer be there, and it would be a long time before the Systems Alliance trusted the Council again. "We'll get through this," she repeated, her own tears threatening to fall for everything that had been lost.

With her head up, Tali never noticed the tiny sliver of white under Shepard's eyelashes. All she felt was him shift his grip, moving slowly to settle more comfortably. She drifted off to sleep with his warmth in her lap and under her hands, secure in the knowledge that he was here.

-cfr:e-


	5. Actions Lead to Consequences

02/12/2017

Chapter Summary: This one was given out for Chapter 28 _Everyone's Vengeance_. During the Betrayal War, actions lead to consequences, and this action would have far larger consequences for the galaxy than anyone anticipated.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Actions Lead to Consequences**

-cfr:e-

 **Human Year 2184, _Normandy_**

The bones felt light under his hands. They shouldn't feel light. He knew that. They'd never felt light before but here was so much emotion coursing through his system that it was lending him strength. Not that he needed it. His cybernetics gave him all the power he'd need, but not enough for this. It would never be enough for this.

The Drell groaned. Shepard ignored it. He didn't care. The Drell was dying. Not soon enough.

"Shep…" The voice behind him was broken.

He snarled, twisting his hands. The Drell's bones snapped. The alien screamed. He let the body drop, not quite dead but not going anywhere, before he turned. Shepard knew what was going to greet his vision. He didn't want to see. He had to see, though. She'd called.

Tali lay on the ground. Her suit was stained with her blood. It leaked from the gash. It had protected her. Not enough. It was trying to close. He could see the foam attempting to block the gash in the suit. It was a normal feature of a Quarian's suit. It blocked them from the outside world.

"Tali," he cried, a single stride bringing him to her before he sank to his knees, gathering her close. She felt too light. It was not like the lightness of the Drell. This was a fragility he didn't like to feel. It was the lightness felt when one was just holding on to life.

"Tali," he whispered her name. It was his prayer. It was him beseeching her to hold on.

"Shepard," she replied. Her voice was weak.

"Tali, please." She knew the rest. He couldn't do this without her.

"Can't."

The reply broke his heart. He grabbed her hand when she lifted it, but she pushed against his grip, reaching towards her helmet.

"...see you…" her voice was weak. It was getting weaker. There was a wetness in it he didn't like. She was gasping for air. There were lights on her suit flashing. That couldn't be good.

Still, he helped her. He couldn't do anything but help her now. The plate popped free. Shepard ignored the gasp from others. It was probably the first time they'd seen an unmasked Quarian. He didn't note that. He noted the blood, dripping from the corner of her mouth. It just confirmed the knife had hit her lungs. The Quarians were more like Humans than many realised.

Tali smiled. Her eyes were bright. Too bright. It was as if he could see her life force burning away in them. He couldn't look away.

"...regret…"

The word was whispered. He felt tears form. Of course she regretted! She'd stayed behind. Alone in the galaxy when the Quarians disappeared. She'd told him she knew they were going. He'd been angry then. She should have gone. She should be with her people. She'd stayed for him.

Tali's eyes hardened. She seemed to gather herself in his arms. "I don't regret." The statement was clearer this time. That couldn't be true. There were so many things to regret.

"I don't regret," she repeated urgently.

"Don't say anything," he 'd believe her for now but she had to hold on. They could do something. Medigel could, if someone had it. She just had to hold on until Chakwas came. It was meant to be safe here!

"No, you have to know."

"You don't regret," he repeated, trying to make her lie quietly. He didn't need to hear the wet catch in her voice.

"Nothing." Tali smiled. "...nothing…"

Shepard bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. "Love you," he whispered the words. It meant so little. It meant so much. What could he say?

Tali still watched him, her eyes still burning but he could see the fires flickering. "Don't…" he urged. "Please, don't."

"Don't," Tali repeated his word. "...don't ...you regret..."

How could he regret? She had given up everything for him! And he couldn't even keep her safe from one Drell assassin. On the _Normandy!_ What kind of Commander was he?

"...n…" Her voice was weak. The word was lost.

"Tali!" Shepard cried. The fire in her eyes was fading. "Tali," he was desperate.

She smiled. He looked down at her, his vision swimming with tears. She smiled. Even as he felt her body relax into death, she smiled for him.

"No!" he breathed the word. "No." Shepard swallowed hard. It wasn't meant to be like this.

"Sec..ond...ary tar… get."

The broken voice from behind him focused Shepard in a way he didn't think was possible. Rage burned through grief instantly. His tears vanished. With exaggerated care he placed Tali's body on the ground, laying her out so that she would be comfortable. Then he rose and spun.

The Drell was still alive. There was blood flowing from his mouth, evidence of Shepard's attack but he wasn't dead yet. He looked down at the Drell, conscious of his every breath, and the way Tali's blood coated his hands, and had soaked through his armor into the under layers he wore.

It was no comfort when the Drell fell silent under his gaze.

"Shepard." That was Williams. She had made sure the Drell couldn't do anything stupid.

He didn't even glance at her. All he could see was the darker skinned alien. So like a Human really. Just the mottling was different.

"We need him alive," Williams said. It was her way of telling him there were unanswered questions. On that he had to agree. How had the Drell gotten here? Who was behind him? What were they really aiming for?

He didn't care. Tali was dead. The Drell had killed her. That it still breathed was unforgivable. Shepard said nothing as he knelt. The Drell tried to flinch back. The broken bones from earlier stopped that. He grabbed the omni-tool on the alien's arm. They were so pervasive, everyone had one. Even assassins. It came free easily enough and he tossed it to Williams.

"There was no survivor," he murmured.

She knew what that meant. "Shepard," Williams' voice carried her warning. She couldn't overlook this. Not now, not when they were meant to be secure.

"There was no survivor," he repeated, frost gathering at the edges of his tone.

"We _need_ the answers," Ashley pressed. It was only because he could hear the emotion in her voice that he didn't snap. Instead, Shepard reached his hands out, running them almost gently over the Drell, assessing the damage he had done earlier.

"You'll have them," he replied. He wanted to kill the Drell but perhaps there was something to be said for knowing the truth. Tali liked the truth. She deserved it.

"But he did not survive questioning," Williams told him. There was relief in her tone coupled with understanding.

Shepard didn't smile but beneath everything, he was pleased. "Injuries sustained during capture were too large."

"Possibly even self inflicted," Williams murmured.

Shepard cast one eye at her, a grim smile alighting his features. She knew what he was saying. So did the Drell. He could tell by the way the alien stiffened under his hands. He looked back down at the alien. "I'm rather hoping he doesn't speak," he murmured.

Williams huffed. She knew how this was going to go. "I'll get to work on this," she said. Shepard didn't see but he knew she held up the omni-tool.

"I'll get to work here."

-cfr:e-

Review please?


	6. Opportunity Knocks

30/12/2017

Chapter Summary: I can't remember which chapter I gave this extra out with. In the aftermath of an important death, Liara shows the traits of the Shadow Broker to assess classified information. She doesn't see death though, she sees something else.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst for Revenge  
** **Extra: Opportunity Knocks**

-cfr:e-

 **Human Year 2184**

Liara looked at the file. It was just text. She wasn't meant to have it but it wasn't her fault that the information was… Well, she couldn't say readily available, but available to those who knew what they wanted and how to get it.

"Operation 147-A88; Primary target survived. Secondary target terminated. Agent lost."

Without the operational designation, it was eight simple words. With the Rebellion going on, they could mean anything. She knew what the operation was. Assassination. The target was designated by the number. There were subsidiary files that spoke of the details. She didn't need them. She'd only glanced at them enough to know that this was the mission report she wanted.

Truth be told, she was happy the Primary had survived. While the Council wanted the Primary dead, she didn't. She… Liara wasn't sure what she felt but, she didn't want him dead. He was too much of a symbol to the Humans. That was the exact reason the Council wanted him dead. He was too much a symbol to the Galaxy.

But that could work for them. The Humans couldn't hold out forever. Already, they were retreating. It was grudging but they were pulling back from their extensive holdings. When they fell, as they inevitably would, then a new symbol of unity would be needed.

What better one than the Daughter of the murdered Matriarch Benezia, forgiving and even embracing the man who was implicated so much in her mother's death? It would be a powerful symbol to the galaxy. It would properly display how forgiving the Council was, how powerful they were, and why their way was right.

Liara nodded to herself. Even she had had to learn that lesson. The Council knew what had happened to the Protheans. They just weren't ready for the galaxy to know yet. They had explained it to her. They had been patient and now she knew their way was best.

She smiled. That wasn't important. Liara glanced back at the report. _Primary target survived._

That was for the best. And for a moment, she saw the future. They'd have three children. Two asari, one human, adopted of course because she wasn't at the age to bear them yet. But they would be happy. Their family would be a shining example of what Council species could be.

Liara frowned as a new thought occurred. Maybe they should adopt a Turian child as well? Yes, that might be good. It would show unity between the Turians and Humans as well, which was the entire point. It would be glorious.

And with careful management, the Humans would accept the guidance of the Council as being something they should never have fought. In a few generations… there'd be no thought of any other way. And in that time, her family would become the one that discovered the truth. It would be a hard one for the galaxy, but then the Council could begin to prepare for the fight to come. She would shoulder that burden, and Shepard would be reassured.

Liara smiled, glancing back at the report. The Council probably wouldn't see it that way. Not now. What they'd see is the loss of an agent for the death of one Quarian. They'd see a mission that failed.

She saw opportunity.

-cfr:e-

Review please.


	7. A Very Bad Conversation

11/02/2018

Chapter Summary: 'Love' has made a fool of many a man. It has made a fool of women. Aliens are no different, especially those ruled by their passions. Sometimes it's better to let go, but in the face of obsession, that's something that's difficult to do. Pity.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: A Very Bad Conversation**

-cfr:e-

 **Human Year: 2184**  
 **Location: SSV Normandy, Commander's Quarters**

It was the beeping from his comm that woke him. His eyes snapped open and for one instant everything was right with the galaxy.

Then it wasn't. Then he remembered. Though he didn't remember how he got to his bed. That wasn't important. Tali was gone. That was far more important. The stab of pain through his chest confirmed it.

He closed his eyes again, rolling over but the beeping didn't stop.

Shepard growled. "Off!"

The beeping continued. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to deal with anything. What was there to deal with? Tali was gone. Some Drell had taken her… Just as some mercenary scum had taken Garrus.

He couldn't prove Garrus' death was caused by the Council. He could with Tali. He could remember raging over that. But…

Shepard took a deep breath. But there was nothing he could do, that he wasn't already doing. The Systems Alliance was at war. Their stated goal was freedom from the Council. Of course, the Council didn't want that.

They couldn't afford it. Sol was simply too close to them. The Batarians were just that little bit further from the core Council worlds. That had given them more room to move. It was seen in the Council's tolerance for their actions. Tolerance that had never been extended to Humanity.

Or maybe it was that Humanity was a little bit too much like the Asari. Or they were too militaristic. He didn't know. There would be a myriad of reasons. There always was. Everyone had their own reasons.

He didn't want to face them now.

But the beeping wouldn't stop. He didn't care about it. It was just an external comm. He'd much rather … No, he couldn't. He couldn't spend the day thinking about Tali. Or he'd spend tomorrow doing it as well. And the next day… it wouldn't stop.

He growled, mostly to himself as he pushed himself upright. The feel of his old clothes pulled against his skin. That was really an unimportant detail. "What?" He glared at the comm.

The call connected. He stared at the image. He did not need this.

"Shepard!"

"What do you want?" He was not going to hide his annoyance.

How had she gotten this number? Well, she'd always had the number but how had she managed to connect? There was a war on.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" She asked.

He glared. One day, perhaps, long in the past she had been his friend. That wasn't now.

"We can be friends, Shepard. I want us to be more."

He didn't need to be discussing this now. Not with the salt on his soul that was Tali's death. "What do you want?" he asked again.

If she had gone through whatever was necessary to get the call through, presumably there was something.

"I wanted to talk."

He looked at her, his question was obvious. She'd given a lot of interviews lately. Liara expressed regret for the violence sweeping the galaxy but not once had she referenced the cause. Not once had she attempted to tell the galaxy the truth, that the ship was the representative of the Reapers, that it had to be destroyed. Liara spoke but like the Council, she never said anything.

"The galaxy isn't ready for the truth," Liara attempted to explain.

For a moment Shepard's shock drowned his pain. "The galaxy isn't ready? You are prepared to sacrifice the entire Systems Alliance on what? To make things nicer for the galaxy? To serve them up for the Reapers?" he demanded.

The galaxy didn't have time for the Council's inconvenient truths. Not if the galaxy wanted to survive. She knew that!

At least he thought she had.

"No," Liara shook her head. "The galaxy isn't ready. The information about the Reapers must come from trusted sources."

Despite his desire not to, he translated that. It had to come from the Asari. As a Human, he wasn't trusted enough. Rage threatened his vision. "They know?"

Liara just gave him a look. It said without words that he shouldn't consider the Council stupid.

"They know what is coming yet they pursue war?" He demanded.

"Only the Matriarchs know," she admitted.

A thousand little things fell into place. His teeth ground together. He felt sick. How long had the Asari known? How long were they going to let the galaxy languish, unaware, and unprepared?

"It is nearly time," Liara said quickly, trying to reassure him. "They want you to be part of it. They don't want this war!"

"Then you need to admit the truth!" Shepard countered. This wasn't something to play politics with. The Reapers didn't care about politics. They didn't care about feelings. They only cared about military production. And on that, the galaxy was grossly underprepared.

"That's not my decision."

"Yet you know whose it is!" She had to, to be speaking like this.

"I didn't call about that," Liara dismissed his concerns.

Shepard glared. These were not just his concerns. They were the concerns of the galaxy though most were ignorant of that. And he didn't want to deal with her. Not now.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly. The memory of Tali smiling at him was holding everything else at bay. It wouldn't hold for long.

Liara smiled at him. "Things are different now," she said.

"Different?"

"We have a chance to cease the pointless violence," Liara explained. "We can become the symbol the galaxy unites behind."

He stared. He could do nothing else. Then he shivered. It started in his chest, then travelled outwards, leaving him almost tingling.

"We can what?" his teeth chattered, slurring the words but they were understood.

"Now that the Quarian is gone, we can be the symbol the galaxy needs."

Shepard couldn't have heard that right. She couldn't be saying that. He thought he'd known the Asari, at least a little. This wasn't anyone he had known.

He stopped shivering. Anger filtered through shock. "You…" Had she known about the assassin? He was the target. The Drell had been happy to tell them that before the end but… Tali had been a secondary target. Was that her doing?

Shepard swallowed hard keeping his gaze upon her.

"I couldn't change the target. It wasn't my mission."

"But you just let it happen."

"Of course. I knew you'd survive but I've told you before, she was bad for you. Now, you can come back to me and we can unite the galaxy."

"With the SA bowing to the Council," Shepard spat. It was about more than that now. For a moment, he saw the vision from the Prothean Beacon again. He could feel their anguish as their worlds burned. He felt the loss of everything.

Liara had felt that. She knew that. She'd melded with him for the memories.

"For the unity of the galaxy," Liara said with a soft smile.

Tali's loss was still raw. He was not going to deal with Liara now. Not about this. He swallowed hard.

"No," Shepard said. "No, we will not bow." He might be consigning the galaxy to death but the Asari would not, could not prepare the galaxy. They'd already failed.

And he knew his memories. They had no time. Liara should know that. The Asari Matriarchs should know that. This was not the time for politics, except that's what they were playing at.

He glared. "I will never stand with you," the hiss was filled with hatred. Tali's loss returned. The blood, her smile. The Drell. It all returned to him. He hadn't been fast enough. He hadn't been… She was dead.

"Never," he repeated.

"Shepard," Liara lowered her head, looking down at him. "You'll eventually see that this was for the best. The Council are right."

"No." His voice was soft. "No. I won't. I will see the _Normandy_ burn, I will see my body lost to void-" Tali smiled at him as the light died in her eyes - "I will see the Reapers sweep through this galaxy before I bow to the Council," he growled. "I will never stand with you."

Shepard swiped the comm, blanking it before she could reply. The small expression of hurt on her features was not enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

But… He sighed heavily, swallowing against the emotions that threatened to engulf him. He couldn't stay here. He wanted to. His quarters were warm. Physically at least. Without Tali, there was a cold here. And now that he knew…

Oh, he would make the Council pay. He would make Liara pay. There was only one way he'd stand with her, the moment he stabbed her. But at least he'd look into her eyes as he did that. She'd see the man who killed her. And she'd know she never had a chance.

Shepard swung his legs out of bed.

There was a lot of work to do. A half smile ghosted over his features. It wasn't happy, it wasn't familiar. Tali would think that. She would revel in that. She wouldn't ever do so again.

The crushing sadness returned but he couldn't let that stop him, not if he wanted justice. That's what he wanted. Justice, and maybe, if they were lucky, very lucky, they would be able to hold against the Reapers.

His smile faded. The Prothean memories danced through his mind. They weren't going to be that lucky. There was no time. Yet there were other possibilities. He didn't like them. No one liked them. Hopelessness made for desperate decisions.

They'd killed Tali, so in her place he'd make the plans work. For the pleasure of seeing the Council fall, for seeing Liara fall, he'd make them work. Somehow.

That had to be enough.

-cfr:e-

Review please :D


	8. Different Choices

04/03/2018

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 4, Chapter 41 Work Never Ends and is a view of what might have happened if Harper chose to go to Andromeda instead of the LMC. Things aren't what they seem! This is a definite 'What if' and doesn't fit in with the main story line.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Different Choices**

-cfr:e-

Harper eyed the edges of Andromeda with slight trepidation. The boredom that had marked the flight here was forgotten. It might have been a shorter journey to the LMC but he remembered the mission to Andromeda. 50,000 years had passed but it was worth seeing if the mission had succeeded. And if it had… well then they were familiar species and they would want to fight!

His scans had shown organic activity in the galaxy. Now he just had to isolate it.

"Sainbhaw! Saint rae rairwalhkyet hpawpya!"

That wasn't him. And it was strong enough that it wasn't just background noise from space.

Automatically he isolated the frequency. It was one he knew was used by organics.

"It was a System's Alliance frequency," came extra information from within.

"Except what did they say?" Harper growled at Williams. The fact it was a System's Alliance frequency was good but he couldn't assume. Many organics used the same frequencies. It was how they developed.

"No idea," she returned.

"Sainbhaw! Saint rae rairwalhkyet hpawpya!"

The transmission came again.

"Cerberus." Harper sent the reply on the same frequency. So what if the language wasn't the same. It was better to be friendly now. They had seen him. He had no idea where they were. "I am here for peaceful exploration."

It was sort of true. He had no desire to attack anything here.

There wasn't a reply and he continued his scans. He could feel that even Williams was looking at the data, trying to find the transmission point. Or something to lock on to.

"English. Interesting." The transmission came again on the same frequency.

Harper felt non existent eyes widen at the words. He wasn't alone.

"What the?" Williams exclaimed. Then he felt her access his memories.

"The Andromeda mission," Harper transmitted. He felt Williams absorbing information from him. For the most part, everyone within Cerberus had agreed to keep their memories separate but this was something all of Cerberus needed to know. Harper felt the knowledge flow through the layers of his consciousness. It was quick in the lower layers. They'd homogenised.

"Indeed. The Andromeda mission." The speaker paused. "We know you."

"I am not your enemy," Harper was quick to reply. He didn't like the implications in that sentence.

"That remains to be seen."

"They left after the battle of the Citadel," Williams reminded him unnecessarily.

"I am ordered to find a way to end the slaughter," Harper told them speaker.

"Yet you are the cause of it."

"Not the cause," he objected.

There was silence to that. He wasn't sure what he was speaking to but he didn't have to imagine the look he was getting. Williams substituted more than adequately.

"I don't like this," she whispered the words.

He didn't like the implication. It was battlefield protocol.

"Not the cause," Harper repeated.

There was still silence.

"Have we got anything?" Harper asked internally.

"Nothing," Williams told him.

"If not the cause, then at least the instrument."

He didn't expect the voice. At least not accompanied by proximity alarms. The only good thing about the homogenisation that had gone on while he was travelling here was that he felt the sensor feeds as if they were him. There was no delay in understanding. Unfortunately that meant that he knew the ships were more than a match for him.

"Cerberus override," Harper screamed. It was a long shot, but it was all he could think of. "Alpha, sette, dhimasho, njovu, puli, sechs." The mix of words meant nothing. It was a random string he had decided on. The mix of languages was for further security.

"Interesting." The tone of the transmission was the exact same as the earlier exclamation for English. The ships surrounding him hadn't fired. "Given your knowledge of that, we will hold." The ships didn't disappear but it was a sliver of hope. "So you were ordered to find a way to end the Cycle?"

"Those are my current orders," Harper said carefully. He couldn't say too much or he'd… he didn't want to think about that.

"So there is something behind it all."

It sounded like the speaker had had a revelation.

"I was ordered to-" He didn't need Williams' mental jab to remind him to stop.

"You were ordered to deal with it," the speaker finished his sentence. "To destroy the Citadel," they continued.

"That fits with our records."

It was too cliched to say 'so you believe me' so he remained silent. He was not some inept beginner.

"And you are the Human created by the Reapers. Or at least the memory of a Human. Which simply proves that the Cycle went as well as we expected. Though, the question remains as to who gave you those orders."

Mentally Harper rolled his eyes. He couldn't give Shepard's name. Any moron should realise that.

"Still, we realise you cannot say that but we will send you into the beyond with the knowledge that your orders will be fulfilled, despite your interesting knowledge. That code is 50,000 years out of date."

"No!" Williams screamed.

Harper didn't blame her. He felt the targeting locks. His own weapons locked on but he already knew he couldn't fight this many. He sought for an opening to run. The ships were surrounding him.

They all opened fire at about the same time.

Williams glared at him. "We just _had_ to go to the place you sent Cerberus," she spat. Nothing else needed to be said. Nothing else could be said.

Everything went black.

-cfr:e-

Not everything works out nicely, after all, and I liked the irony of Cerberus, killing Cerberus.

Review please?


	9. Hmm, Steak!

09/04/2018

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 4 Empire Chapter 47: Exit Stage Rig-Dead and was suggested by cherrylng. Since Harper was looking forward to having a steak while he was still in Ascended form this is a view of how good that steak was.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Hmm, Steak!**

-cfr:e-

Zhivka Jiang stood silently as the Leader eyed his plate. She had cooked many dishes for the Leader and had never been this nervous. Usually the Leader ate what everyone else did. It was a little gesture that drove home to all that they were equal. He was the boss but he didn't get many privileges. Today he'd asked for something special. He'd asked for steak.

Steak was easy. They had tofu and wheat steaks. They had protein bars the originals moulded into something they called steaks. There was even chicken steak and goat, and sometimes sheep. No, the Leader, Harper wanted something different. Delivered to Jiang's kitchen had been a hunk of meat. Red. It had been delivered about two months ago actually and she'd been instructed to hang it in the cool room.

She'd been confused but had done it. Zhivka had thought it was some sort of joke, or an experiment of the originals. While you could question that sort of thing, you learned to just go along with it. Some questions were allowed but others… yeah, knowing where the line was had become a bit of an art form for those who worked in the Leader's vicinity.

Instructions had come down today to cut that meat up and that the Leader wanted part of it. Of course, in the time it had been hanging there, Jiang had done some research. She'd learned that this hanging was to age the meat, to dry it out. By reducing the water content, the flavour was made more intense.

That was understandable. The principle was a common one in cooking. You often had to reduce sauces to create better flavour. But in meat? She'd never heard of it. Yet the records from Cerberus indicated that it had been done all the time on Earth, so Jiang had swallowed her questions. Even accepting the information from Cerberus, Zhivka had carefully checked the meat for decay but had found none. Even though Home was a warm planet, her cool room was exactly that. Cool. Meat would not rot though she had to ensure things like chicken were turned over with sufficient speed. That wasn't a problem with the population being what it was.

That's why she was standing here, watching the Leader as he stared at his plate. She'd cooked the meat to his specifications. Zhivka hoped anyway. She'd practiced on a piece or two but didn't want to waste much. The flavour was interesting. It was a bit like the goat she'd tried once before. It was softer and almost sweeter. It seemed odd to say that about.

Harper took a pinch of salt from the dish on the table. He sprinkled it over the meat. The grains ground together loudly in the relative silence. She'd been told not to season the meat and now she understood why. Jiang gulped as Harper picked up his knife and fork. There was a soft smile gracing his features. She sighed in relief. At least the steak looked like it should then. He wouldn't be smiling if it wasn't. Most thought the Leader was a very complicated man. Zhivka knew he wasn't. He was very straight forward. He didn't lie. If he liked something he would say that. If he didn't, similarly he would tell you. She was sure he was capable of deception but in matters of food, there was no reason for that.

She understood that everyone had different tastes. Her job was to cater to his.

He cut into the meat. Jiang strained her eyes, looking at the cooked flash. It was a pleasing seared brown on the outside and she caught pink colour on the inside. That was good. It matched with the pictures she'd researched as to how it should be done. On one of the practice pieces she'd cooked it too much. The entire thing had been grey all the way through. This seemed better. The edges were grey but that was to be expected.

Harper held the piece of meat on his fork. Jiang winced as it dripped, thankfully back on to the plate but it was messy. She didn't like mess. He seemed to smell it and then slowly he put it in his mouth.

The fork slide out and Zhivka watched as Harper rolled the food around, tasting it. Then he began chewing. The motion was slow. She held her breath. Was it good? She had no idea if it was good, if it was the way he remembered it. He was original! She was first generation. What was it meant to taste like?

She prayed to a god she wasn't sure existed that she'd gotten it right.

Then Harper smiled. Zhivka almost sobbed with relief but knew better than to make a movement. He dragged one finger across the plate, through the juice that had escaped before licking it.

It was a sensuous movement, one full of pleasure, and Jiang gulped as Harper repeated it before cutting more meat and eating that with visible enjoyment. He paused before taking a third piece and Zhivka felt herself speared by his gaze. The Leader had chosen to have luminous implants in his eyes. That meant they glowed. Many people said they were intimidating. Right at the moment Zhivka agreed.

But he was pleased with her and his gaze said that. "Good work, Jiang." The words were firm. The Leader didn't lie. He didn't have to.

Zhivka nodded. She couldn't say anything else.

Then he turned away. She almost collapsed when the force of his gaze left her. Still, the tension that had plagued her washed away as if it was never there. No. That was wrong. It had been there. She could still feel the tightness in her stomach from it. But it was over.

At least for now.

Jiang had barely gotten into the corridor before that thought took her.

What other dishes would the Leader want? Oh God… Her stomach clenched again. She didn't want to think about that.

-cfr:e-

Review please?


	10. Attack of the Clones

31/05/2018

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 4 Empire Chapter 50: Godfather Games. The humans are very pragmatic, and when meeting a new species for the first, time they have had practice, and a few normally socially unacceptable suggestions.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Attack of the Clones!**

-cfr:e-

 **45644 Years after Human Ascension, 579 Years after the Rebirth of Humanity in the LMC**

 **LMC Galaxy, Planet: Atto**

"Ambassador Lawson."

He nodded at the greeting as the Attori Minister of Science sat across the way. Her frills were controlled enough to display mild curiosity but nothing more revealing.

"Would you like a drink?" Lawson offered. It set the scene and the Minister relaxed further. While this would be an official meeting, it wouldn't be an important one.

"No, thank you," Yj'ina replied. Lawson shrugged and poured his own. He'd worked hard in the last few years to make the Attori comfortable with Human gestures. That meant he had to keep making them. The gestures that is. It helped that the alcohol was good.

"Was there something pressing?" Yj'ina asked.

Lawson smiled after taking a sip. "Not pressing," he assured her, still not quite sure how to broach the topic. "We are friends, yes?"

Yj'ina's frills blushed with confusion. "Yes, we are friends," she agreed. Henry could hear she was using the word carefully. She had duplicated his intonation exactly.

"Perhaps too early for that," Lawson murmured. "But I believe we are both practical."

She relaxed slightly. The word friends was too strong, even for the play of diplomacy. Practicality was her forte in the Ministry. "I like to believe so," Yj'ina nodded. It was gesture she had picked up from the Humans. Attori Intelligence made it clear to all Ministers that using those little gestures meant a lot to the Humans, especially since they didn't have bioluminescent frills to display subtle meanings.

"Good," Lawson confirmed. "Then off the record I would propose a trade."

Yj'ina frowned. Her frills coloured slightly. She was the Minister of Science, not of Trade, so what was Lawson playing at?

"A one-off trade," he continued.

"Trade? What are we trading?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Clones," Lawson told her.

Yj'ina frowned in the way that Attori did. Her frills darkened. Her confusion was evident.

"In the last few years, the respective Embassies have been promoting relations between the Attori and Humans," Lawson began explaining. "Things have been going well and we have exchanged languages, culture and some limited tech."

"And eezo for metal," Yj'ina couldn't help but bring up. That trade deal was one that had been put through almost before the shock of First Contact had worn off.

"And eezo for metal," Henry nodded. "I think it's time we exchanged clones, though."

"Clones of what?"

"I'll be frank. We have both been fishing around the edges of acceptable behaviour. Our curiosity demands more information. We've both been trying to get a genetic sample."

Oh! Yj'ina understood. Clones. He was offering Human clones. And he wanted Attori clones… She stared at him. She felt sick.

"So you wish to trade organic material," she said, deliberately being vague when she realised the Ambassador was waiting for a response. Her frills flushed slightly when she realised the sentence could imply sexual exchange. It was better than the shock she felt showing.

"Yes," Lawson smiled thinly. "A discreet drop off and pick up. Our governments will not officially know but our research may continue."

"Research?" she murmured. Is that all it was to him? Yj'ina could recall some of her directors speculating about Human genetics but they knew they wouldn't get samples, not of a whole body anyway. They had some samples. It was not diplomatic, so no one spoke of it, but they had collected some evidence from various functions.

Except… except, Ambassador Lawson was offering her a whole body. A clone. Which fitted in with the rumours they were hearing about the Human Leaders. But… She suppressed a shudder, controlling the glow from her frills purely through focus.

"Of course. We are merely a few years post First Contact," Lawson explained. "It is our hope that relations remain cordial but that's official diplomatic language. In the meantime, we are both learning about the other. I'm sure we can both-" he paused, giving her what Yj'ina thought was a wry smile, "-acquire samples, I believe it's easier to be upfront."

She didn't like the way he said acquire. It conjured notions of dark nights and figures crepting through shadows. Yj'ina suddenly had no doubt how the Humans would collect their samples and… there wouldn't be anything she could do about it. They'd target those who wouldn't be missed and they wouldn't leave evidence.

And she'd get… The Attori would get nothing. Sure they could try to get samples but she knew that there'd be nothing gotten from the Ambassadorial party on Atto. Which left their Embassy on the Human Homeworld of Safehold. Yj'ina managed not to keep the disbelieving glow from her frills at that thought. Ambassador Qarto would not do anything that might endanger peace with the Humans.

Yj'ina became aware that she was staring. She couldn't do that. What was the diplomatic thing to say? Her mind raced but seemed to get no where. Stall, she had to stall.

"I'll need to think about this," she fumbled out.

"Of course," Ambassador Lawson agreed with her. The Human smiled. He didn't seem disturbed or disappointed at her answer but it was so hard to tell without frills! How did the Humans relate to each other? How could they communicate properly? "I understand. My suggestion has come to you out of nowhere. Shall I see you in a week?"

Yj'ina didn't gulp. She nodded shallowly, her mind swirling. A week. She had a week to make a decision. She had a week to decide whether to tell anyone… She rose, giving a more targeted nod towards Lawson as she left his office. His eyes tracked her. They told her nothing.

Once outside Yj'ina quickly went to her shuttle and once settled, she turned out the lights. She had a lot more respect now for the Ambassadors if this was the type of game the Humans were playing.

Still she had a week to decide… Decide what though? The Attori hadn't allowed full body cloning for more than… well more than 500 years! It wasn't that it couldn't be done. They could clone parts but full bodies were prohibited.

Yet… It would make acquiring samples of Human DNA so much easier to just go with the swap as Lawson suggested. And if she did then those scientists screaming that they needed them to learn more would be quiet but… They would also question how she had come by the samples.

There were too many questions! Too many considerations! And she hadn't even thought about what would happen if this was a trap? Was it? But why would Ambassador Lawson want to trap her? There were others of far more importance in the government. Unless it was a ploy to get to them through her. She didn't know.

Yj'ina's frills flashed her uncertainty, though she knew one thing for certain. This was not going to be a short week.

-cfr:e-

Review please?


	11. Lights, Camera, Acti- Plotline!

29/07/2018

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 4 Empire Chapter 56: Two Heads of a Wolf. Harper keeps control of the Empire with the promise of immortality but that's just one method of control. There are others, and the entertainment industry is happy to help him given the extent of his patronage.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Lights, Camera, Acti- Plotline!**

-cfr:e-

"I know it's based on a true story but with that ending-" Dijana shook her head, "-it just won't appeal."

Barot sighed heavily. "What's so bad about it?" He asked.

"The border guards destroyed the _Quyang_?" She pointed out as a question.

"But that's the law," he objected. "The _Quyang_ was in the wrong."

Dijana heaved her own sigh. "I know that, you know that." It was official policy. You had to be a registered explorer to go beyond the borders, otherwise you were on your own, and you could not expect a warm welcome upon return. It made perfect sense. Who knew what diseases you could have picked up? Or anything else. There were so many risks and the official policy was for the protection of them all. "But if I make a movie about the _Quyang,_ painting them as explorers, as the _good guys_ ," she emphasised, "it won't matter what the official policy is."

She didn't need to explain further. The viewers would think that the military border patrol which had destroyed the _Quyang_ when it attempted to re-enter Human space were in the wrong. It didn't matter that they were following policy. It wouldn't matter that they were protecting them all. The viewers would believe them to be wrong. Dijana knew exactly where that would lead for her. It did not end well.

Barot nodded. He understood perception. The entertainment industry was independent but there were certain expectations upon them.

"Besides," Dijana continued, "how do we know that they did all those things outside the borders?"

The story was rather fanciful. It had the crew meeting a variety of aliens. Humanity in the LMC had yet to meet aliens. Then of course, the _Quyang_ crew had supposedly saved the alien civilisation, blowing up the nominal bad guys with weapons they had jury rigged from the mining sampler lasers on the ship.

"A lot of that was added for excitement," Barot admitted.

"Based on a true story," Dijana reminded him, shaking her head. How was it possibly based on a true story when so much of it was fictional?

"Maybe we can still do it," Barot put forward, his voice careful. He was still thinking.

"How?"

"We shift the focus, a little," he explained. "It is fact that the mining sampler vessel, _Quyang_ did go AWOL, and when they returned, some six months later, they did not respond to hails from the border patrol and were destroyed, as per protocol."

Dijana nodded. "That much is true."

"The military has the black box, so only they know what really happened," Barot continued. "So we cut out the fanciful bits, and we put in something less exciting. They can still meet aliens on some other world, but they will become infected from an unknown disease. Their ship will need maintenance and will leak radiation, which further weakens them and so, knowing that they need treatment for the disease, they are limping back to the safety of our territory when the border patrol does its duty, as is right."

"It's better," she admitted. It would certainly paint the right picture but it was a bit too brutal. The Leadership hadn't given any indication as to how they should portray aliens but she knew that the Originals had interacted with them. They weren't all evil. "Let's change it so that they don't know they are carrying a pathogen."

"Then why did they come back?" Barot asked. The crew of the _Quyang_ knew the rules. They had to know that the border patrol would be hostile.

Dijana smiled. "Because their ship was leaking radiation. In an effort to protect their new alien friends, when the containment fields were breached, they decided to leave. It weakens them, so that they can't answer the border patrol, but one of them dies on the way back from the disease. We can make that suitably graphic," she mused.

Barot's face took on a considering look. "It's not bad. I can get the script writers to work with that."

"And everyone in the story remains relatively 'good'," Dijana emphasised the word by putting in air quotes.

"While official policy is shown to be upheld," Barot nodded. It was important to show that official policy was correct.

"Indeed," Dijana agreed before she blew out her breath, hissing slightly. "Now, can we come up with a slightly better name for the ship? _Quyang_ isn't that inspiring."

"It was a mining sampler ship," Barot said. The ship wasn't going to have a powerful name. They were lucky it had a name at all. Those ships usually just had a alphanumeric designation. There were thousands of them. Probably millions! He didn't know.

"But _Quyang_?"

"I believe it means 'Sampler' in one of the original languages," Barot said after looking at his notes. He didn't even crack a smile.

Dijana took a deep breath. "We can work something in with it," she decided. There were a few original languages, but the Leader spoke English so it was really the only one that mattered. The others were for the archives. Interest in them had fallen off as time had gone on and the originals returned to Cerberus.

"All right," she summed up, "bring me the new draft when it's ready and tell me how we are going on the storyboarding of that new epic?" Even when one production was sorted, there were always others to attend to.

-cfr:e-

Review please.


	12. Not Happy Jan!

25/08/2018

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 4 Empire Chapter 64: Enough Rope - Williams was very, very upset at the cloning project. She takes out her anger on Lawson and Harper in various ways.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Not Happy Jan!**

-cfr:e-

 **46493 Years after Human Ascension, 1440 Years after the Rebirth of Humanity in the LMC**

Williams smoothed her dress as she looked out the window. It was fitted to show her waist and hips but with enough accents and stitching lines to seem slimming. All women had hips these days. Tailored clothing looked the best. Despite that, it was casual garb. She was a civilian today. A very well heeled, well ranked civilian, to be certain, but a civilian.

She'd even made an official appointment to see Lawson. He knew she was coming. He just hadn't quite worked out why. If it was an official meeting she would have gone through official channels. The military relied on his genetic engineering to ensure soldiers were the best they could be. This was something else. He probably thought she wanted another child.

No, she was over that. She'd birthed her share of children for Humanity already. Thirteen children had been born from her body, both in the LMC and the Milky Way. She had done her duty.

Today's meeting was about another duty. She lifted her bag. It was heavier than it needed to be. It held only one item. The only one she needed today.

The view was nice. The Directorate of Genetics had its headquarters in one of the taller buildings in Home. Lawson had a nice view of the city and the surrounding fields. Harper had ensured Safehold never grew too large. He liked the way the breeze sometimes carried the scent of the crops. The animals were kept further back. The city was still a gleaming white. It was the best colour with the heat of this planet. She preferred Nimitz. That was her domain.

"Director Lawson will see you now." That was his PA. The woman sounded bored, even when talking to her. This was routine.

Williams turned away from the window and gave the woman a small smile before she walked into Henry's office.

His bodyguards looked her over warily. Some of them knew what she was capable of. The fact she was a civilian today meant nothing. Implants and upgrades did not absent themselves with her uniform.

"Ashley," Henry greeted her. His voice was smooth but she could detect his curiosity. He wasn't sure where this meeting was going to go.

"Henry," she replied as smoothly. Lawson had remained at his desk. She didn't reach over to shake his hand.

"So what did you need today?" He went straight to business. Didn't even offer her a drink. That was rude. She took a seat. It was close enough. To remain standing would have been odd.

"A special project."

Henry looked at her sharply. He was already involved in several special projects. The word had almost lost its meaning.

"A private project," Williams continued, her eyes hard. His bodyguards stirred. They didn't move. They knew there was history between the originals.

"You are going to have to elaborate," Lawson said expansively. He had a soft smile on his features as he leaned back in his chair.

She smiled at him. There was a cold edge to it. "My morality project," she announced.

Lawson's eyes widened. He knew what she meant. Williams lifted her bag, her fingers pushing through the flimsy fabric to grasp the weapon within. She didn't hesitate. Two bangs. One through the head, one through the heart.

Lawson's corpse slumped backwards, his head lolling over the crest of his chair. It left his throat exposed. Blood splattered the window behind him. It began running down. She ignored that.

Williams rose. She looked at his bodyguards. They hadn't moved. Most stared at her. Some stared at Lawson. She gave them a coy smile as she placed her bag and gun on Lawson's desk. It was an invitation. They didn't take it.

They didn't know what to do. They weren't meant to protect him against other originals.

She turned to leave. The guards behind her continued to stare. One shook himself as she moved to the door. He reached out, pulling it open, and held it steady.

Williams' smile changed. It became pleased. She nodded at the man as she stepped out. They'd deal with the mess. They might not know her exact reasons, but they knew enough to know she had them. She would commend Lawson later. His bodyguards were polite. That was important.

The PA stared at her. The woman had heard the noise. She knew what it meant. She was no longer employed. Williams slipped an electronic card towards the woman. It was details for the military. Lawson's bodyguards would find similar cards in their inboxes soon.

She did so value those who knew their jobs.

-cfr:e-

Review please.


	13. Dealt With

23/03/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 4 Empire Chapter 94: As Time Goes By II - It's an alternate scene of Harper and Williams' confrontation over the dear General Nabil. This version of the confrontation is definitely Ashley's victory, but I had a few too many times when she got one over Harper in the fic. Now, in no way, shape or form is Harper hard done by. He's got everything he ever wanted in life. Human ascendancy, and an empire that takes after his prejudices. He also gets to set his own work hours and pay, and has to report to the boss once every 50,000 years. He really has it all, and so now and then he needs to be reminded that he's human. Usually, in fic I have Williams 'winning' something but I sometimes I have to show Harper winning. Because we know he would win at times, and the victories for both of them ensure that they do not homogenise. This was the original version of the scene. The one that got into the fic is the alternate. Obviously, in the long run it doesn't make a difference, but that was the history of this one.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Dealt With!**

-cfr:e-

 **77896 Years after the Rebirth of Humanity in the LMC, 123039 Years after Human Ascension**

"Here you are!"

"Yep," Williams looked over the lip of her glass towards Harper. "Here I am," she confirmed.

He rubbed at his eyes, his hologram leaking annoyance. "What are you doing here?" he asked testily.

She held up her glass. It had a frosted rim and an umbrella. She was dressed for the occasion as well in a skimpy black bikini that left nothing to the imagination. It showed off her impressive muscle tone as she lay back in the lounge, enjoying the sun.

"I'm on holiday," Williams replied, pulling her sunglasses back down over her eyes.

Harper's hologram ground its teeth together. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

Williams shook her hair over her shoulders, sitting back. "The weather is good. The service discreet. It's a good place for a holiday and I was stressed," she tacked the last on with a sly smile.

"You are meant to be on Zorah," Harper said, as if she was a moron.

"Was I? Am I?" Williams asked with a frown, artfully intimating that she had no idea what he was talking about.

Harper sighed, his hologram stepping back slightly to allow a new scene to be projected. It displayed a man in a military uniform. He was very well decorated and wore his ribbons and medals with ease. The scar over one eye gave mute testimony to the fact that he had earned those medals. A voice accompanied the image. " _-And so I do hereby challenge the Grand Admiral Ashley Williams to a duel to determine her fitness to continue to led the Phoenix Empire's military. The most senior officer must be able to fight at a moment's notice at all times for the benefit and in defence of the Empire but the Grand Admiral is no longer capable._

" _The duel is to be held on Zorah in ten days."_

"That!" Harper said, freezing the image. "I can't believe you let it get this far."

"That's hardly my fault!" She rolled her eyes. "He was the one who made the challenge!"

"Well then, you are meant to be dealing with it," he snapped.

Williams huffed, a long drawn out sigh that said how put upon she was. "Oh, all right. I'll go deal with it," she said graciously. She put her glass down as she rose.

"You're half way across the Empire," Harper pointed out. "Even on Cerberus you won't make it."

"I don't know why you are so worked up about this," she said airily. "You've been wanting to get rid of me for years," Williams challenged Harper's hologram.

This time, he sighed. "While the ascended see you as Cerberus, that is a minor thing given you are in control of the Empire's military. I don't know this man and I doubt he could fulfil your position," he growled.

Williams laughed. "You do care!" she mocked, waving one hand. A holographic uniform appeared.

"I care for domestic stability. This sets a very bad precedent," he countered.

"Don't be concerned about it, Jack, nothing is going to happen," she assured him, tapping at her omnitool. While she preferred external devices, over the years it had become necessary to accept an implanted device. It was under her skin and while that was better for security, its galactic positioning system was annoying. A holographic glow appeared around her.

"Who are you talking to?" Harper asked.

"I'm dealing with General Nabil," she replied. "You might want to watch," Williams added.

Harper sighed. "Fix your sunglasses," he growled. They really didn't go with her uniform.

She smirked but left them in place and with another huff, Harper shifted his hologram.

Nabil had set up a theatre for the event, which included a place for him as the ultimate ruler of the Empire to watch from. Nabil hadn't appeared yet but most had assumed that was because Grand Admiral Williams hadn't appeared.

Ashley was now standing near the centre of the arena having given the impression of walking there. But she hadn't and so she couldn't fight.

The crowd was calling for General Nabil but they slowly fell silent when they realised the Emperor had appeared. Except there was nothing for him to say. This was not an official event, though his presence lent it credence.

Williams just looked up at him and Harper could see her smirk before she pushed her sunglasses back to the top of her head and looked around. The crowd, which had already been quiet fell into complete silence. Williams completed one turn to make sure she had looked everyone in the eye. Most then expected her to speak but instead she grinned and then made a show of looking at her watch.

Harper frowned at the gesture before he linked his implants into the military operational feed. He had the time to glance up before everything was lost in a blaze of noise and fire. He'd never been blown up as a hologram before but with the infrastructure to project his hologram destroyed, it defaulted to his last location and he looked around in time to see Williams pick up her drink as she sat back down. The hologram of her uniform had vanished.

"There we are," she said, taking a sip, "dealt with."

He glared. She could not mean that!

"Was there something else you wanted?"

"Ashley," he growled, the name was enough of a demand for answers.

"It's dealt with. I had General Nabil taken out five days ago. If he couldn't see that coming, then he didn't deserve to lead the military," she said easily.

"I agree with that," Harper admitted. "But was that really the best way to deal with it?" He couldn't believe _he_ was asking that question.

"The only way to deal with it," she replied easily. "Now, if that's all you wanted, go away. I'm off duty." She flipped her sunglasses down again, raising her glass to him as she leaned back. "Bye, now."

Harper shook his head but he knew he'd get nothing further out of her. The mess could wait for later and it wasn't like he was going to clean it up for her.

-cfr:e-

Review please!


	14. Death Cult

13/04/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 5 Best Served Cold Chapter 107: Knowledge In Low Places - in an Empire ruled by immortals, with the chance to become immortal yourself, it's not much of a surprise that occasionally those who worship death appear. And the Phoenix Empire is more than happy to give them what they desire.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Death Cult!**

-cfr:e-

Regional Overseer Yaffa Aitken listened to Senator Quinlan Ikeda's report with an air of distraction. That is not to say that Aitken wasn't paying attention, it was just that the Empire was so regimented that Yaffa would have already heard about anything that was of real concern. Still the formal updates were required, at every level. Planetary Heads reported to their Sector Heads. Sector Heads reported to their Centurion. The Centurions reported to their Senator who in turn reported to her. And she reported to the Regional Quadrant Commander.

Responsibility increased by 10 fold each time. Each Sector Head had 10 Planetary Heads under them. Each Centurion, 10 Sector Heads and so on and so forth. That meant Quinlan was responsible for 1000 planets and Aitken was responsible for 10,000 and at least 50 trillion lives.

The Empire was nothing, if not logical.

"And finally, Ma'am, there was a Death Cult on Planet Chakwas."

That brought Aitken's attention. Death Cults were… well, the Emperor did not approve of death cults. What the Emperor did not approve of generally did not happen. Especially when the Military agreed, and on this Yaffa was positive the Grand Admiral shared the Phoenix Emperor's sentiments.

"I trust they were given what they wanted?" Aitken asked the piercing question.

"Of course," Ikeda nodded, not even needing to consult his data screen for confirmation.

"Good," Yaffa nodded. "How many was it?"

At that question, Ikeda didn't look pleased and Aitken braced for the answer. Death Cults could not be allowed to gain traction. "About 1 million," he said finally.

Yaffa pursed her lips. Quinlan knew what it meant. The Empire watched for this sort of thing at a grassroot level. It was usually dealt with quickly, without going beyond a few thousand people. It might seem odd that for an Empire numbering its citizens in the quadrillions, that such numbers were considered but the Empire cared for all its citizens and would allow none to go astray.

That was the official line. As such one million was a little high, which was probably why the report had made it so far up the chain of command. Aitken hid a mental sigh. Now she had to decide if it was worth giving this information to the Regional Quadrant Commander. She needed more information.

"What was their real problem?" Yaffa pressed. Death Cults were usually the result of some other imbalance in the system. Once you fixed that problem, the citizens were once again content in the embrace of the Empire.

"There was an unauthorised change in the education policy."

Aitken felt her eyes widen. That was potentially serious. "You've corrected the issue?"

"Of course," Ikeda told her solemnly. He understood the issue. "The new officers know better than to experiment."

Aitken stared for a few moments before she tapped at several data screens in front of her. It confirmed Quinlan's words. The new education officers had been as outraged as everyone else at the deviation from policy. That was good. It meant the issue was definitively dealt with.

"Good," Yaffa sighed eventually. She gave a crooked smile, snorting lightly. "I suppose we just saved some space in the Immortalisation Processing plants," she murmured.

Quinlan nodded gravely, a smile ghosting around his lips. "Their ideals are not needed for eternity," he confirmed.

 **-cfr:e-**

Review please!


	15. Organic Versus Ascended

25/05/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 5 Best Served Cold Chapter 111: As Time Goes By III - After so many years, Harper should know what Shepard wants. Shepard isn't convinced.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Organic Versus Ascended**

-cfr:e-

112800 Years after the Rebirth of Humanity in the LMC, 157853 Years after Human Ascension

"We will," Shepard agreed before Harper froze at the feeling Shepard was giving him. The first human ascended was peering at him sharply. He wasn't really but that was the impression he got and he pushed an involuntary shudder away. He was the Emperor! He was not intimidated by a mere phantom look. "What have you done that I don't approve of?"

"Urgh," Harper groaned. Why the hell hadn't he thought about the possibility of Shepard asking him a question like that as a direct order? It appeared he was intimidated by a mere phantom look when it was the prelude to this. "There's a few things that got named after you," he said quickly, reluctantly offering up a list.

Shepard spent a few moments examining it. The class of dreadnoughts he could probably live with, especially since they'd be thousands of years out of date by the time he could ever see them. The planet… that was not good and the various cities… "Harper," he ground the name out.

"I forbade it!" he defended the decision, "but the organics just kept naming things after you, even when I executed them! Even after ascension! They have to see you as superior to me. Besides, it's nothing compared to what's named after me!" He pushed the list towards the first human ascended.

"You are meant to be better than this Harper," Shepard said in a clipped tone. "Are you telling me that the organics have outwitted you?"

"No!"

Shepard flagged the lists. "It doesn't look like it. Maybe I should have one of them be the Emperor?" he mused.

Harper froze. Cerberus froze. "Don't even suggest that."

"Then do a better job!"

 **-cfr:e-**

Review please!


	16. Stress Relief and Lawson's Reasons

18/06/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 5 Best Served Cold Chapter 113: The Cycle Begins Anew - After a lot of years alive, a certain callousness is expected, especially when dealing with ones boss. Especially when ones boss causes stress. Good thing that amount of time also gives you a good chance to train underlings who understand.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Stress Relief and Lawson's Reasons**

-cfr:e-

144291 Years after the Rebirth of Humanity in the LMC, 189344 Years after Human Ascension

"Grand Admiral, Ma'am."

Ashley looked up from the pile of paperwork to see one of her General's standing at nervous attention before her desk. "What is it, Jouzas?" she snapped. Harper was not the only one who got inundated with paperwork. After every major operation she was as well, and fricking Jack had dumped the paperwork from destroying the Underworld processing plant on her. She hadn't even had the pleasure of destroying it. Oh no, he had used his own units for that, yet expected her to do the paperwork. She was not in a good mood, and the command staff knew it.

"Do you have a few moments?"

"Do I look like I have a few moments?" she growled, not even needing to gesture at the piles of data pads scattered over her desk.

"Could you make a few moments?" Jouzas corrected his original question.

"I suppose," she sighed. If it was important enough for him to interrupt her, then it would be better if she dealt with it now.

She followed Jouzas out of her office to the single person relay point that was on the command floor. The tech already had it open and Jouzas walked into it without pausing. Nodding to the tech, she followed. This had better be good.

When she stepped out the other side, it was not what she was expecting. The colours and noise assaulted her enhanced senses and her nose could detect the smell of gunpowder. Even as she turned her senses down, she glared at Jouzas. "What is this?"

"It's for you to relax, Ma'am," he replied with a wide grin.

"A carnival?" She didn't have to say that a carnival was the last thing she needed with the paperwork looming on her desk. It was one of the few things she couldn't just fire bomb. She'd done that once. Then the paperwork had multiplied when she had to file the documents for repairing the fire damage to her office.

"I think you will enjoy the games, Grand Admiral." He gestured to one gaudy booth, taking a step towards it.

The smell of gunpowder was coming from it, and Ashley could see several shot guns strapped into position. It reminded her of the old duck shooting games. She could still hear the clank of the mechanical chain that drove the metal ducks around and around. It sounded heavy, even to her suppressed senses.

"Since I'm here," she muttered. She might as well blow off some steam. Maybe shooting the old style weapons would calm her down.

She stepped over to the booth, and it was only then that she saw the targets. So that was the reason the chain was so heavy.

"Well?" Jouzas asked.

Ashley flashed a grin as she picked up one of the shotguns, and took aim before firing. The shotgun pellets made a satisfying splat as they hit the target and the scent of blood filled the air. Except, the body just fell. It didn't cry out and the others on the chain remained in place.

"Sorry, Grand Admiral, I could only get the cloned shells without occupants on such short notice," the General anticipated her disappointment.

"This is fine for the moment," Ashley decided, taking another shot. Blood splattered onto the back of the games booth as another cloned body fell.

"In fact, for now, this is just fine," she added, as she accepted the new rounds from him. "I'm already far more relaxed just seeing Jack's body die," she sighed happily.

"Good work, General Jouzas. Very good work," she repeated, loading the new rounds and taking aim again. It was nice to know that her underlings knew how to please her.

 **-cfr:e-**

 **Lawson's List of Reasons Not to be Emperor**

1\. Work never ends  
2\. You get the blame  
3\. You get _ALL_ the blame  
4\. You can't shift the blame, even if you try  
5\. Shepard's orders are a headache  
6\. Having to deal with interminable public functions  
7\. Everyone is gunning for you  
8\. Having to self terminate to speak to Shepard  
9\. Shepard's orders give migraines - literally  
10\. Having to have others terminate you to speak to Shepard  
11\. Everyone is watching you all the time  
12\. No time for perfection of the genome  
13\. Having to deal with Ashley as the Grand Admiral

 **-cfr:e-**

Review please!


	17. So That's What Happened

29/06/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 5 Best Served Cold Chapter 123: Shepard, You Interfere and is just meant to be a funny little piece about some information that might have been found on the Ascended network about Sol.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: So That's What Happened**

-cfr:e-

Taylor was bored. It wasn't something he thought could happen to an Ascended. But there it was. Though he knew the cause of his boredom. They were still sorting the Ascended network.

Now, even with all of them working on it, even working on subjects that were of interest to you, it was huge. Elysium was working on the cycle. Hackett was doing military stuff. Miranda was focused on various sciences. Even Zaeed was working on it.

They all were. Shepard was as well, though Taylor doubted the man himself was doing anything. He was probably more busy keeping the Human Ascended in line with the rest of the Ascended. Still it simply reinforced that everyone was working on mapping the network. It was worthwhile. At least the more intelligent of the Human Ascended assured the rest that it was.

He was mapping it as well, though his focus was also on the Cycles. That was a simplification. If you reduced everything down, the entire Ascended network was about the Cycle. Except it was too generic to simply say that. He was focusing on Earth. He was doing other planets as well but when he was documenting each cycle, he looked at what happened in Sol.

They all were.

The elder Ascended seemed amused by that. It was in their subchannels. They simply indicated that the Humans would mature in time. Then their interest in Sol would reduce because they would lose their organic attachment. Then they would be just preserved organics.

Taylor was already back almost 1300 cycles. He was more ensuring that the sorting of species and thus cycle numbers was correct. He was marking if the Sol Relay had been opened each cycle. Other Human Ascended were then documenting, in detail, what had happened in Sol during those cycles when the Relay was open.

Usually it wasn't much. Earth was a resource rich planet and was suitable for others to live on but… well there were a lot of predators in all times of the planet. There were also a lot of bacteria which would adapt. In fact, Taylor was sure Miranda was looking at the effects other organic species had on the development of Earth's bacteria and larger wildlife. If he looked at her work, he'd know if some were descended from alien leavings.

Just the labels he was creating was enough to spur other mappings of the network.

"Huh?" Taylor had gotten used to talking to himself.

It wasn't that bad. He got answers at least.

"We see it."

He couldn't identify who replied but that wasn't important. He dove into the memory file. The information on the Ascended network was on the servers of the Ascended. That's why the network only existed when the Ascended were awake. Some of the information was in files that could be absorbed while other information was in memory files. Not every Ascended was willing to share their memory files but for some things it was essential. And there was a lot of information in those files. More sometimes than the Ascended intended to share.

This memory was old. It displayed a small Ascended fleet hovering over a blue planet. It was quasi familiar. The land masses were almost in familiar shapes. He could see the way their movement would bring them into the shapes he had known. More importantly, he recognised the Ascended hanging over Earth.

Harbinger, Fruben, Arshan, Soliphon and Riphas. They were senior Ascended, all. The memory file was from another Ascended, one who had accompanied them. There were others but they weren't important in the memory. Well, Parakiya was, but this was Parakiya's memory. Still she didn't have any say in the events.

Parakiya's reasoning for keeping the file was straightforward. She thought something similar might have happened in her planet's history. She wasn't sure. While she had mapped much of the Ascended network, there were areas she had yet to document at the time. By the time she could have found it, she no longer felt the need.

Once Taylor had established her reasons for keeping the file, the memory progressed. He could sense scans being made of the planet below, focusing on the fauna. He'd have to focus if he wanted to see the species but the scans weren't for that. They were to show development.

"I have given it over 3500 cycles," Harbinger rumbled.

"It might still come," Riphas said. She sounded hopeful but even Parakiya knew that she wasn't sure.

"I have given it long enough. Reset the world."

Taylor felt surprise at that. It echoed Parakiya's. She'd never heard of a world being reset.

The Catalyst told the Ascended to preserve organics before they were destroyed by their AI creations. But if the organics of a planet were not advancing, or did not make an AI did that mean they needed preservation? They were in danger of going extinct. From Parakiya's mapping of the Ascended network, Taylor could tell that scans of various worlds had shown fauna going extinct all the time.

It was not advanced, so it wasn't a candidate for protection.

Harbinger's words seemed to indicate something else.

"It should have already happened," Harbinger told Riphas.

She didn't have an argument for that. Especially when Arshan's and Fruben's subchannels backed up Harbinger's statement. Parakiya didn't hear Riphas sigh, which meant Taylor didn't but she gave the impression that she did.

"Soliphon, see to the rock," Harbinger instructed.

Taylor felt non-existent eyes widen. Soliphon was silent, at least to Parakiya's memory.

"The Catalyst-" Riphas murmured as Soliphon turned away from the small group. Taylor could sense the objection. It was the same one that Parakiya had thought.

"Sometimes, organics need prompting," Harbinger replied. His subchannels indicated that there was no further room for discussion.

The memory went fuzzy. Taylor recognised that it was simply the way Parakiya was displaying the progress of time. It cleared later. According to it, not a lot of time had gone by. What he knew, because Parakiya knew it, was that Soliphon had jolted a mid-sized rock from the asteroid belt. Taylor knew without Parakiya's targeting systems that it was going to hit Earth.

He watched dispassionately as it hit. It wasn't a complete planet killer, not like Menae hitting Palaven but Taylor already knew the outcome. The rest of the Ascended knew the outcome now as well.

Harbinger wasn't present. He had ordered the event but had no need to see it. Parakiya had and it was her scans, her memories which confirmed that some species survived. Then the memory disappeared.

Taylor came back to himself.

"Well, we got the cause right," someone said.

"And the likely origin of the rock," someone else added.

"But we don't know why," Taylor reminded them. Why had Harbinger decided to wipe out the dinosaurs? "And don't tell me it was to get us!" he added to the peanut gallery. Sometimes the others in his internals could be flippant.

"Not us," one of the elder sounding voices agreed. "But anything. Over 3500 cycles is 175 million years. That's long enough for sentience and sapience to develop, and the dinosaurs didn't."

Taylor didn't take a deep breath, he couldn't but he felt like it. He understood what the other one was saying. It had taken 65 million years for Humans to develop after all. At least, from the action Harbinger had ordered. That was not even half the time that the dinosaurs had been around.

"But why? The Catalyst only ever wants advanced species preserved. It has never said anything about forcing the advancement of organics."

That brought relative silence to his mind. The others had thought of it but no one had an answer. Not even Parakiya.

Taylor eventually sighed. "I'll just shove the data on the network," he decided. "If someone is really curious, they can nag Shepard to ask."

It might not be the bravest solution but it was a solution, and if the answer to his question of why appeared one day, he'd know. Besides, it might already be on the network, they just had to find it and now he had something new to search for.

And that was all he could desire, something to stave off boredom.

 **-cfr:e-**

I know the general consensus now is that the dino extinction event was a combination of a giant rock, probably triggering vulcanism which then killed them all but what our theories fail to realise is that all of that was to Harbinger's plan!

Review please!


	18. Annie Crick The Second

13/07/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 5 Best Served Cold Chapter 131: Legends and Other Fantasies and is just a little discussion that could have happened for some of the organics, some time in the future. After all, kids are kids.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Annie Crick The Second**

-cfr:e-

"Mumma."

"Yes Lil' Nan?"

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"We were studying planets today."

"There's a lot of planets in the Empire," her mother agreed. "Which planet group were you studying?"

"The Crick series."

"Ah," her mother smiled. "Well, we live on Francis Crick IX," she reminded her daughter.

"I know." The little girl smiled proudly. "We learned about all of them. Francis, Annie, Kindra, Derek and Winter," she listed the names.

"So what don't you understand, darling?"

An adorable frown appeared. "There's Francis Crick One through to eighty nine at the moment, only five Kindra's, three Derek's and two Winter's. They are all numbered right. I don't get the Annie Crick planets," she looked earnestly up at her mother. "There's twenty seven planets, but the numbers go to twenty eight!"

The note of exasperation made her mother want to hug her daughter. Instead she laughed gently. "You're right. Annie Crick XXVIII is actually the XXVII. All the Annie Crick planets from III are technically incorrectly named."

"Why?" Her daughter demanded, not quite stamping her foot, but giving the impression that she wanted to.

"Apparently, Annie Crick herself, when choosing the first planet to be named after her, made the statement that there would not be a second. Now, it just wouldn't be right not to honour the mother of Francis Crick, would it?"

Her daughter shook her head solemnly. Francis Crick was a hero, a martyr, one who would be remembered for all time. When a Human said for all time, they meant it.

"Yet at the same time, it's important to honour the wishes of the Immortalised, isn't it?"

This time, her daughter nodded. The wishes of the Immortalised, especially Shepard were the only things that mattered. That Annie Crick was immortalised on the Shepard just made honouring her all the more important.

"So since Annie said there could not be a second, the next planet was named the Third."

The frown again appeared, while her daughter deciphered the statement. Then she smiled. It was brilliantly light. "I'll call my daughter Annie Crick II!"

"You do that, little Annie, you do that!"

 **-cfr:e-**

Nan is a nickname for Ann but it's kind of complicated, I know.

Review please :D


	19. Udina's Execution

06/08/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 6 Eternity Chapter 136: Embrace Perfection and is the original ending scene I had for that chapter. While things didn't work out for Udina as it was, they could have been so much worse.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Udina's Execution**

-cfr:e-

 **24895 Years after the Destruction of the Catalyst, 191794 Years after the Rebirth of Humanity in the LMC, 236847 Years after Human Ascension**

 **Milky Way, United Species Commission Meeting Room**

"Ambassador Lawson, we hope you will forgive the crass nature of this question but we have no desire to be unintentionally cruel."

Miranda's lips curled slightly. " _They're gonna ask me how to kill him,"_ she said silently to her Ascended form, and the network it was connected to. It was one of the things she missed when she was in an avatar. The connection to the whole. The ability to hold numerous conversations at once, and to process and comprehend so much more information.

Yet she was thankful she could take on an avatar. She was one of the most homogenised of the Human Ascended. Being able to inhabit an avatar with just her consciousness was a good sign that she was not yet homogenised to the point of losing individuality. Hers anyway.

 _"Remember, you can't offer to do it yourself,"_ Shepard's voice came to her. She could tell he was amused.

Miranda didn't try to deny it. _"Don't worry, I won't offer your services either,"_ she assured him instead.

Shepard laughed. He wasn't the only one.

"I understand," Miranda said aloud. She rested her chin on her hands as she leaned forward. "This is a terrible incident, one that the Terran Alliance is eager to put behind us."

Her ears were sharp enough to hear the mutter from one of the Ambassadors. 'One the Terran Alliance should be held accountable for.' Miranda didn't betray the fact that she'd heard. She knew what they wanted. The other Ambassadors knew they couldn't get it. They resented that fact. Most of them anyway. The Nyvarg had decried the waste and the loss of guidance from an elder species, but they were not invested in the Prana's fate. They weren't ignoring it. They weren't that stupid, but they were not affecting righteous indignation. Not like the Tra'jiven.

Miranda much preferred their silence. She didn't really like the fact that her opinion on the Nyvarg was shared by Udina. It felt wrong. Especially when this whole situation was caused by Udina. The blundering fool couldn't do anything right.

"It has been agreed that the perpetrator will be executed. We are however unfamiliar with the appropriate techniques for executing a Human. As I said, justice will not allow us to be cruel, despite the call from the masses." Ambassador Wiebke was tentative.

With the loss of the Prana, the Kishne had been far more assertive. They were now the eldest species, apart from the Humans. Except, when dealing with the Humans, especially on this topic, she was hesitant.

Miranda leaned back, sitting upright in the chair as she nodded gravely. "The Terran Alliance still practices capital punishment in extreme circumstances," she said, her mind adjusting the sentence to the truth. _Whenever Shepard or more likely Cerberus deem it necessary._ "This is why we did not object when you suggested it. Causing the extinction of a sentient and sapient species is a heinous crime."

Wiebke nodded. Everyone present knew the details. When the Relays into Prana territory had inexplicably closed without warning, everyone had hoped the situation was only temporary. They had launched missions to aid the Prana. Those missions had found Prana planets scoured clean. All evidence of Prana civilisation had been removed.

The missions had pushed deeper into Prana territory. It was all the same. And the Relays were unresponsive. Then one day, they'd opened. But the Prana were not there. Nothing was there.

As a result, those Prana who had been in the galaxy had been gathered. They were the last of their people. They were shocked. They were fearful. They were depressed and in mourning but there were still enough to form a viable population. The Commission had agreed as a whole the Prana would be a protectorate species so they were respected. A planet had been put aside for them and they were guarded. They were allowed to come and go but they knew what they had to do.

And they had been doing it. The Prana population was going to take generations to recover. It was a slow road, especially with breeding rates so slow. The Prana lived for several thousand years. They did not breed quickly.

Then disaster. A disease. At least, that's what everyone had thought at first. It was quickly contained. They thought it was. But it was too virulent, too strong. It spread too fast. It was engineered. They'd caught Udina red handed, making sure it got to the last of the population.

It had been a terrible scandal but the Terran Alliance had been quick to hand over their Ambassador. They had not defended his actions. And now he was to be executed. The Commission was thankful the Terran Alliance had been so reasonable.

"Historically there have been many methods of execution," Miranda continued to explain. _"So, which method should I suggest?"_ she asked silently.

 _"I think we will all be hacking the feeds, regardless,"_ the reply came from Cerberus. It was Williams. Of all of them, she was the most comfortable with human death.

It wasn't as if Udina was going to die. His Avatar would, of course, but he wouldn't. They weren't sure if he'd lose the memories of this time but most were hoping not. They really wanted Donnel Udina to remember his execution.

"The variances in method come from culture as well as development. The cleanest method would be lethal injection," she said. "Effectively, former Ambassador Udina would go to sleep and not wake up. If you decide on this method, we will provide a suitable mix of drugs, in a single dose, which we will monitor."

Ambassador Wiebke nodded. The reasons were self explanatory. Humans were notoriously difficult to kill. They would not want a known poison being analysed.

"Other methods include firing squad, beheading, electrocution, hanging, gassing," she began listing the various means of execution.

The Ambassadors were taken aback by her candour. Several paled, swallowing hard.

"Those are the more modern methods," Miranda pointed out. "More historical means include stoning, crucifixion, burning at the stake, boiling, garrote, gibbeting, flaying, impalement, disembowelm-"

"I think that's enough," Wiebke interrupted, sounding slightly sickened.

 _"You might have provided too much information,"_ Williams murmured into her ear.

"My apologies, Ambassador Lawson. Some of them sound quite brutal," Wiebke said after taking a moment to compose herself.

"Our history has not always been peaceful," Mirana admitted. She was still calm. _"I didn't get to my favourite,"_ she complained to the network.

 _"Which is?"_

 _"I'm still deciding between a Viking Blood Eagle and Persian scaphism,"_ she replied. The chances of either being employed for Udina's execution were non-existent but she could hope, and suggest it.

 _"You know, I_ can _hear you,"_ Udina complained.

Miranda couldn't help the smile that graced her features at that. It was particularly distressing for the Ambassadors. _"Then you shouldn't have gotten caught,"_ she told him. Really, it wasn't that hard to spread a genetically-engineered virus. Yet Udina had managed to get caught. And now, they were in this situation.

Just as the suspicion that they had caused the Relays to close was fading.

 _"You are the one who said it needed to go everywhere,"_ Udina growled.

 _"And you are the one who said it would be no problem,"_ Miranda countered.

Wiebke looked at the other Ambassadors. "I believe we need to come to a decision," she said.

"That scum is responsible for the extinction of one of the greatest species ever," the Tra'jiven Ambassador almost screamed. "I say we utilise the most brutal method of execution we can!"

"Which would be?" the Nyvarg Ambassador asked. "Some of Ambassador Lawson's words did not translate."

"Oh, my apologies," Miranda hastily interrupted. She flicked her fingers towards the gathered dignitaries. Beeps on their computers indicated incoming files. "The files explain the methods I discussed, as well as others I hadn't mentioned."

 _"You don't need to be that helpful,"_ Udina growled.

 _"On the contrary,"_ Miranda countered. _"Because you stuffed up, I have to be extra helpful,"_ she almost laughed the last.

No one believed her. No one was meant to believe her. It was obvious who had the upper hand, for now.

"Oh!" The Brydon Ambassador shivered. The motion through his large body caused the table to quiver. "That is-" he didn't finish the sentence.

"Which is?" Miranda asked gently but before he could reply she continued. "Please keep in mind that several of these methods were in use over two hundred thousand years ago. Before Humanity discovered spaceflight. Before we discovered terrestrial flight," she added further context. "We were far less civilised."

"But you still practice capital punishment?" The Nyvarg Ambassador asked, referring to her earlier comments.

"Only in extreme situations," Miranda reiterated.

Wiebke was looking at her horrified, as if a new thought had just occurred to the Kishne. "Do you mean to tell me Ambassador, that Humans still kill Humans? What other crime could possibly warrant execution?"

Miranda looked at the Kishne flatly. Of course, Humans still killed Humans, though the rate of murder had dropped significantly. Cerberus had practice at ensuring that. "Murder is seldom punished by execution," she replied, confirming Wiebke's beliefs.

"Then what?" the Ambassador almost breathed the question. Her shock made her tremble.

"Treason," Miranda said easily. "There is no higher crime than to betray the N7 Shepard."

The Ambassador's stiffened. They all knew who ruled the Terran Alliance. There were even images of him from one of the very first meetings of the Commission, when it was still just a forming idea. The name of the man who ruled the most advanced species, who had always ruled the most advanced species, was almost mythical. Even to them.

"Including causing the extinction of a sentient and sapient species?" the Tra'jiven Ambassador asked.

Miranda didn't need to be told to be careful with the question. The trap was blatantly obvious. "Shepard himself authorised the Terran Alliance's approval for execution of former Ambassador Udina," she told them all, making sure her eyes briefly locked with each Ambassador's. "This is a serious crime, and we are treating it as such," she assured them.

She sent a poke towards Udina. In any other situation, he'd be applauding her answer that actually said nothing. He growled irritably at her. Miranda laughed onto the network.

"In the interests of expediency, might I suggest we agree on a firing squad for the former Ambassador," Wiebke announced, attempting to get the discussion back on track. "While Ambassador Lawson indicates that a lethal injection is cleaner, the injection itself would complicate matters."

"No! It needs to be brutal. We cannot show mercy!" The Tra'jiven snarled, his attention leaving Miranda.

"We are not barbarians," Wiebke yelled back. "We are civilised and that means we seek justice, not vengeance."

 _"Fuck!"_ Udina groaned. _"They're gonna put it to a vote,"_ he muttered.

 _"You will have to abstain,"_ Shepard told Miranda.

 _"I know,"_ she agreed silently, though they all knew she didn't want to.

The vote was a shallow attempt to control the Tra'jiven. It would backfire. The Kishne and Brydon would vote together. The Nyvarg would try to abstain but would most likely vote with the elder races. The Tra'jiven would be isolated. They would resent that.

"We are seekers of justice," the Nyvarg Ambassador said as gently as she could before the vote was called. Her tail was lowered, indicating she didn't want to make the statement but acknowledged it was necessary. "I understand the Tra'jiven's desires on this. The extinction of the Prana is an abomination against all species but we are mature. We cannot give in to our primitive desires, no matter how much we desire to. It is our ability to seek justice which defines all our species as more than mere animals."

The Brydon nodded at her speech. He approved.

"Then what's going to stop them doing it again?"

Miranda's head snapped to the Tra'jiven as he shouted the accusation. Her eyes blazed with suppressed anger. Waves of it washed through her from the network. Even Udina felt it.

"I suggest you reconsider your statement," she hissed, her words clipped.

"No," the Tra'jiven growled. "We still have not had an acceptable explanation of what went wrong with the Relays. As the creators of them, you should know! Or do you seriously expect us to believe there is another force out there that can control the Relays?"

Miranda forced herself to take a deep calming breath. The network was screaming at her, but she could feel that Shepard was considering the accusations. Humanity had already considered the accusations. That method of Ascension would not be used again. It raised too many questions. Time would make memories fade, but time was not yet on their side.

"The failure of the Relays was the culmination of a number of factors," Miranda said, voicing the excuses they had decided would be sufficient. "A lack of maintenance, combined with several Prana experiments on the Relays." Experiments the Ascension fleet had left evidence of around several key Relays.

"The Terran Alliance rectified the issues as soon as we were able but it does take time to travel FTL to the Relays. The Relays remain our gift to the galaxy, and to the species who have followed us," she said the last pointedly. The Tra'jiven were known for charging tolls to use at least the part of the Relay network they controlled. Tolls that Humanity had never charged but obviously could.

"As for what happened to the Prana," Miranda continued before the Tra'jiven Ambassador could drivel something, "we do not know. It is a tragedy, one we hope will not be repeated."

The Tra'jiven glared but he understood the warning. The current theory on the Prana was that there was another species living in the darkness between systems. They were responsible for the destruction of the Prana. Udina, when he was not arrested for causing the final Prana extinction had simply said that the galaxy was vast, and that there was always the opportunity for other species to exist. Species that did not wish to interact with the larger galactic community.

No one had said much. No one could say much. No one knew anything better. There were many theories but none that made sense.

Miranda only looked away when the Tra'jiven lowered his eyes. "I want my objection on record," he snapped.

"Noted," Wiebke assured him quickly. "Are we agreed then, a firing squad will be used?"

There were nods from the others before they looked to Miranda.

"The Terran Alliance has no objection," she assured them, her disappointment that they had not chosen a more exotic means leaking onto the network.

"Then all that remains is to set a date," Ambassador Wiebke said.

Miranda didn't bother to listen further. All that was left for her was to make sure she was invited. She owed Udina that much, didn't she?

 **-cfr:e-**

Review please?


	20. Shepard's Perfect Date

15/08/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 6 Eternity Chapter 141: I'm Gonna Make Him An Offer He Can't Refuse, and is what might happen when the Head of the Underworld owes someone thanks, when that Head is Shepard. She gets properly thanked.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Shepard's Perfect Date**

-cfr:e-

 **44903 Years after the Destruction of the Catalyst, 211802 Years after the Rebirth of Humanity in the LMC, 256856 Years after Human Ascension**

 **Milky Way, Human Territory, Eden Prime, Alpha Section, Restaurant Etxebarri**

Alyse sat very still in the chair. She knew where she was. Etxebarri was the top restaurant on Eden Prime. It was the top restaurant in all Human Territory, in any galaxy. And she was the only being here. All the other tables and chairs were empty. It was surreal.

That's why she was so still. She didn't know what was going on.

Two very neatly dressed men had approached her just as she was entering _Nha Hang_ for an anniversary dinner with Wilmot. They had been going out for three months, and despite the very short time they had known each other, she was pretty sure he was going to pop the question to her. Except she'd been whisked off to here. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid but at the same time nothing bad had happened.

Every ten minutes or so, one of the waiters came and asked her if she wanted anything but beyond that, she was alone.

Alone in Etxebarri. A restaurant that charged more than her monthly salary for one course. The saying 'if you have to ask, you couldn't afford it' was still true. She had no idea what she was doing here, and would have run but the very neatly dressed men were standing at the door. It wasn't a subtle threat.

"You can relax."

Alyse jumped at the voice but looked towards the speaker. Her eyes widened. She knew the visage. Everyone knew the visage. Shepard. He strode over to her.

"Alyse, please calm down."

She heard the hint of laughter in his voice. As he requested, she calmed but then… She felt tension surge through her body. "How do you know my name?" she gasped. What was Shepard doing knowing her name?

"Because I invited you here," he answered, taking the seat on the other side of the table.

She had been escorted to a window seat. Etxebarri boasted a very good view of the city and it was clear tonight. The Milky Way formed a ribbon of stars overhead. The close nebulas were made all the more beautiful that they almost seemed close enough to touch.

"You invited me?"

"Yes," he nodded, taking his napkin and placing it in his lap. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" She'd never done anything for Shepard.

"Your assistance with Il-Seong Zhou Achterberg was greatly appreciated."

Alyse felt her eyes widen. She hadn't thought of Il-Seong for years. She shook her head. That didn't make sense.

Shepard smiled at her, lifting one hand to gesture at a waiter. The man hurried over, standing beside the table at attention.

"I don't know an Il-Seong," she said carefully. Il-Seong had been executed by the Head of the Underworld, Durai Janesh. It was best not to admit knowledge.

Shepard chuckled. "Of course you don't. That's why she died cursing your name." Humanity's leader gave her a look. Alyse felt small under that gaze but she forced herself to stare back. "I was surprised to find out that you hadn't taken the opportunity for immortalisation yet," Shepard continued. "You are cleared for it after all."

That was an easier topic. "I want children," Alyse told him. She'd stood up to Durai, Shepard was just a step up in power but the consequences were the same. Durai could have killed her. He hadn't. Shepard could have her killed as well. You could only die once.

"Ah," he nodded his understanding before he turned to the waiting waiter. "Water, I think to start," he murmured, "Unless you'd like something heavier?" he made the offer.

"No. Water is fine," Alyse replied. She'd need her wits about her.

"You want children with Wilmot?" Shepard questioned.

The question was so mundane. Alyse couldn't believe she was sitting here. That he was here. That this was even happening. But the question forced her mind to focus. She winced at the answer. "No," she said honestly. "No. Not with Wilmot," she repeated more firmly.

Shepard chuckled. "Good. Then I don't have to come up with a diplomatic explanation."

"Don't kill him!" She gasped. She may not want children with Wilmot but he hadn't done anything wrong. He just wasn't the right man for her.

"Please," Shepard admonished her lightly. "He's not Il-Seong," he added. He might have been referring to a dead woman but the answer calmed her. Wilmot had done nothing to deserve death. Shepard acknowledged that.

The waiter brought water and poured it, wiping the bottle carefully to ensure there were no drips.

Alyse gasped at the label. "Is that?"

Shepard followed her gaze. "It is," he admitted.

"Water from Earth!"

"I had it brought in," he told her.

"What?"

"I wanted to thank you," Shepard repeated. "I want your evening to be perfect."

"I don't know an Il-Seong," Alyse repeated. She didn't reach for the glass.

Shepard sighed before he speared her with a hard gaze. She couldn't look away. "Il-Seong Zhou Achterberg was the woman who got you established within the system after you told Durai Janesh you did not want to be a prostitute," he told her matter of factly. "He wasn't the head of the Milky Way Underworld then. You were just a stepping stone along the way, one he showed some mercy towards. Years later, to repay your debt, when several discreet inquiries were made, you answered. You gave the information to Kiar, which led to Janesh capturing Il-Seong. And the rest, as they say, is history.

"History, I know very well. History you know very well. You do not need to be afraid of speaking the truth to me." He kept his eyes on her as he took a sip from his glass.

"How do you know?" She made the demand as soft as she could.

He put the glass down, grinning at her and there was a flickering of light over his body. Alyse felt her eyes widen. A hologram of Shepard. No one would dare. She focused on the man beneath. She knew him. Durai.

She pushed back, gasping. "I'm not getting involved with this." Helping Janesh was one thing but impersonating Shepard… nothing would-

"Stay." It was an order.

There was power in the word. Alyse couldn't move. She remained sitting.

"You know immortals can take any form. I am Shepard but I am also Durai Janesh," he told her.

"No," Alyse whispered. It made sense yet it made no sense at all.

"Would it be easier if I remain as Durai?" he asked. The hologram flickered again.

Alyse bit the inside of her lip. There had to be a reason he had chosen to come as Shepard. "No," she said slowly. "Shepard is fine," she added carefully. She didn't know what the reason was but trusted that there was one.

"Then relax, and enjoy. I wanted to thank you."

She understood more this time. If she accepted that Shepard was Durai, then this made sense. She knew what Il-Seong meant to Janesh but it was surreal to think that the Head of the Underworld was Shepard.

Which was probably why he had appeared as Shepard, rather than Durai. The reason may not be that hard to imagine.

She sent him a look. It was easier now that she knew it was Janesh. She knew Janesh. And the truth remained the same. You could only die once. It was a morbidly comforting thought.

"This is how you thank someone?" she asked archly.

"Those who please me."

"What did Il-Seo- No," Alyse decided mid sentence. "I don't want to know."

"Probably not," he agreed before again gesturing towards the waiter. The man nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Another woman appeared. She was carrying a bottle of wine and with practiced gestures she laid out two glasses and poured a measure into each.

"I took the liberty of ordering," Shepard told her. "The chef's degustation menu with matched wines."

Alyse didn't want to think about that. If one course at Etxebarri cost more than her monthly salary, what would several? Let alone the alcohol.

"This is a thank you," Shepard seemed to read her concerns. "I wanted the evening to be perfect." He gestured with his wine glass towards the view. She got the impression he had somehow controlled that.

He could, Alyse supposed. Eden Prime was a paradise but it still had a climate control system. The engineers would be more than happy to make amendments to please Shepard. Anyone would.

But he seemed to be implying something more.

She looked out, taking a sip of the wine as she examined the stars. It was then that she saw it. For a moment Alyse thought it had to be a reflection or a light from something else. Except it was too large. Her eyes widened.

"I wanted everything to be perfect," Shepard repeated.

"The moon," Alyse murmured.

"Will be full tonight."

"But-" It wasn't meant to be full for another 16 days. The cycle on Eden Prime was longer than that on Earth.

"It's no big thing," Shepard dismissed it, waving his free hand.

"No big thing?" Alyse almost choked.

He gave her a look, a half smile gracing his features. "I think it's an appropriate level of thanks," he said, deadpan.

Alyse took a gulp of her wine, not noting the vintage. She needed the alcohol. The action allowed her to gather her thoughts and she followed the wine with a deep breath. Durai Janesh had become a very powerful man. Shepard always had been a powerful man. If this was what he wanted, then she would go along with it.

In the years since she'd stood up to Durai to tell him she didn't want to be a prostitute, she had learned that sometimes it was best to just accept things.

She took another sip of wine, this time savouring the tart sweetness that rolled on her tongue as she looked out at the moon. If Shepard wanted to treat her to dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in the galaxy, in any galaxy, and make the moon rise, who was she to object. Besides, he'd already made the arrangements. It would be rude to back out now.

"I thank you for your consideration," Alyse said, holding out her glass.

Shepard knew what she meant, and reached over. The glasses chimed loudly in the quiet of the restaurant.

"To unexpected assistance," he murmured.

She chuckled. "To unexpected assistance," Alyse returned his toast. She wouldn't even need to break up with Wilmot after this. It was a petty thought. It was an everyday thought. In the absolute fancy that this night promised to be, it was good to cling to something of the mundane.

And while she may not be going home with Wilmot, she would be accompanying Durai, and that had other possibilities.

-cfr:e-

"Shepard did what?" Ashley murmured softly as she rubbed her temple. It was a pre-emptive gesture to attempt to clear the headache before it formed.

"He ordered Eden's moon's orbit altered."

"Eden? As in Eden Prime?" She asked for confirmation, feeling a stab of pain flash across her behind her eyes.

"As in Eden Prime," Kai's faction confirmed for her, sounding far too happy about it.

"How many dead?"

"None."

"Kai!" Ashley growled. She really shouldn't call them that. She should make one of them remember their name and call them that, but right at the moment, Kai's faction was relaying information for him, so they practically were him.

"There were no deaths," his faction assured her. "He didn't want any chaos or anything."

"Has he been reading old Wikipedia entries again? I recall there was a King or something."

"King Canute of the Waves," Kai's faction supplied helpfully, forwarding her the file.

"Well, has he?" Ashley pressed as she read it. It sounded about what she remembered.

"No." The group was surprisingly firm but still sounded pleased.

"What are you pleased about?" She'd get to how they knew about this event in a bit.

"It was a pain for the Ascended but it proves Shepard is still human."

"Moving a moon proves Shepard is still human?" Ashley couldn't help but be skeptical of that claim. That sounded more like proof he was Ascended to her. The Ascended could have easily moved the moon. It would have been more work to ensure that there were no deaths from the tidal shifts and other considerations. Working in concert, using the mass effect fields would have made it possible but it did seem like a waste of energy.

"He wanted everything to be perfect for his date."

It took her a moment to comprehend that statement. It was surreal. It made no sense. "His what?" she blurted. She couldn't help it.

"His date," Kai's faction told her as if it should have been obvious.

Ashley blinked. "He wanted the moon to be full?" she questioned.

"So that everything was perfect."

"Kai, if you are going to spin stories, you could at least make them believable," she snapped, flicking one hand to cut the connection.

Ashley sighed into the silence that filled her office. She leaned forward, resting her chin on one hand as she thought. The perfect date. It was a nice fantasy but Kaiden would never do anything like that for her. He was far too grounded.

Maybe she should for him?

 **-cfr:e-**

Review please?


	21. No, Your Majesty

24/08/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 6 Eternity Chapter 142: They Are Bacteria, and is an example of how Underworld Boss Shepard might have messed with Emperor Harper

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: "No, Your Majesty."**

-cfr:e-

"Ashley," Harper sniffed the name heavily as he rested his chin on his interlinked fingers.

"Yes Harper?" she asked. She had the gall to sound innocent.

"I thought we agreed not to do this," he hissed. Anger still coiled in his stomach, roiling through him as he glared at her.

"Do what?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Ashley," he growled.

She was silent for a few moments. From the cast to her expression, he knew she was conferring with Cerberus. Their Ascended form monitored them both. It already knew what he was confronting her about. It was an artful ploy. Harper wasn't convinced.

Williams suddenly burst out laughing.

He still wasn't convinced.

She looked at him, her eyes glittering from unshed tears. "I'm not responsible for everything that goes wrong in your life," she said, reaching up one hand to wipe away a tear. She licked at the salty liquid.

"Ashley," he managed to say the name from between clenched teeth.

She pulled her finger from her mouth, holding up her hand to stop him speaking.

It reminded him of the gesture Yasmine had used on him. His mind flashed to the scene. Rumours about his harem had persisted for years. They got more elaborate and ridiculous over time. The only thing they really seemed to get consistently correct was that the women were beautiful.

The rumours tended to overlook that they also had brains, were at least in their 30s, and were not forced in any way. He liked intelligent conversation. He even liked intelligent arguments and anything less than thirty just made him feel squicked. He was thousands of years old. They did know why they were there, and they were encouraged to spend at least 5 years in that station. After which, they were generally able to secure a job anywhere. But during the tenure, they were not forced. He didn't particularly like sleeping with menstruating women, and if they were distracted, that also showed.

As such, while it was uncommon, it was not impossible for the ladies to say no. He respected that choice and generally chose another lady. It did not reflect upon them.

Except, when selecting a bed companion for the evening, after noting those who had taken themselves off the roster due to their monthly visitor he'd selected Yasmine. She'd reported and they'd spent a nice hour just chatting. Sometimes that was all he wanted. The ladies knew that. It was just part of the deal.

Then they'd progressed to the bedroom. She'd said no then.

By then, he'd needed someone, so while it was annoying he'd called for Xena. She'd also said no.

Ferne, Qiao, Winnie… the list went on. They all said no. Most of them had an amused smile when they told him. It was a joke to them.

It was not a joke to him. What good was a harem if they wouldn't have sex with him? Yasmine had still been there. She'd admitted that they were being encouraged to refuse their favours.

"I am not responsible for everything that goes wrong with your life," Williams repeated firmly, though the effect was ruined by her continuing chuckles.

He simply glared. She was the one who had harped on about equality for what felt like centuries. It had taken him all that time to hammer into her that sometimes the trappings of power were needed. She understood that. Her military uniform bore the highest rank but it had been an uphill battle.

"Jack, I got over the exploitative connotations on your harem years back," she told him, having understood his glare. "I'm not responsible for this."

"But you are enjoying it."

"Oh, hell, yes!" she was far too chirpy about it. It suggested she knew who was responsible. "And the fact that you called me is making it all the more funny," she added. "Now, Jack, I'm busy, so I'll leave you to your evening," she announced. "And I think I'll retire early for the day." She grinned maliciously. "Kaiden's at home."

The dig was obvious and her hologram vanished.

"Ashley-" he growled the name. How dare she refer to Kaiden? They were married but…

His harem was still saying no.

Someone was going to pay for this.

For now, however, he sent for a professional.

 **-cfr:e-**

Review please?


	22. You've Had Your Fun

28/08/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 6 Eternity Chapter 143: Sometimes You Don't See The Bump, and is the morning after from the night before :D

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: You've Had Your Fun**

-cfr:e-

Harper stared at the hologram in front of him.

"Did you enjoy your evening?" The man asked. He appeared smug.

If it was any other organic, the Emperor would have had several tonnes of ordnance dropped on the smug git already. The organic was Durai Janesh, the Head of the Underworld of the Milky Way. He was a whole galaxy away and Shepard didn't like it when he interfered in the Milky Way when he hadn't been asked.

Which made this conversation all the more frustrating. Someone owed him answers. Harper knew better than to rush off to demand them now. That would just give Janesh the illusion that he'd won. The organic would never win.

"My evening is none of your business," he said tightly.

"You called a professional," Durai stated. "Sweetpea is one of my girls, and I do like to ensure that my customers get satisfaction. Especially when they are as illustrious as yourself."

Long years of control meant Harper displayed no reaction. Someone really owed him answers! And the list of questions just kept getting longer.

The criminal mastermind smiled softly. He appeared to know exactly what Harper was thinking. One, this organic should not have known how he spent the previous evening. It implied other knowledge and Harper had no intention of sharing how his Harem was reacting with anyone. Especially the fact that they seemed to be making a joke out of refusing to sleep with him. Two, this organic had initiated the call. He should not have been able to do that. The protocols were meant to protect his office, not serve some flesh-bag. And three, how was the organic head of the Milky Way Underworld dealing in the LMC? Shepard had restricted the Underworld millennia ago.

"She didn't please you?" Durai actually sounded concerned. "She was hoping for a repeat performance," he added with a small chuckle. "Poor Sweetpea will be devastated."

Harper's eyes narrowed as he looked at the image.

Janesh sighed. "I really don't like to contemplate how boring Shepard's life is given his foresight," the man remarked, answering one of the questions that hadn't been asked but would be answered. "But while it is easy to restrict me, thankfully my merchandise is much harder to block."

"I wouldn't have thought it worthwhile to send a prostitute," Harper remarked. Durai was correct. Galaxy to galaxy immigration was strictly controlled. He didn't believe prostitution, even high end prostitution had that sort of income stream.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Janesh smiled. "Sometimes, it's not only for profit."

Harper's gaze said he didn't believe it. "What do you want?" he asked. If he was going to be stuck talking to this organic he might as well get on with it.

"Your Majesty, given your current difficulties, I thought it prudent to ensure that my most illustrious customer was satisfied with the services rendered."

"And what do you know about my difficulties?"

Janesh looked amused. "I assure you," he said, holding up one hand, "the actions of your Harem are not public knowledge. But for those of us who know what questions to ask of whom, well-" he grinned. "The details are interesting."

If he had Durai taken out, Shepard wouldn't assign that big a punishment would he? The fleshbag was the Head of the Underworld. It wasn't like he was a productive member of society. The punishment wouldn't be that bad. Not weighed against the satisfaction he'd feel.

Hell, there was a chance that Shepard wouldn't notice. He hadn't been seen for the last few years.

Janesh's eyes looked upwards, as if anticipating Harper's thoughts. Then a wide grin spread over his features. "Should I be waiting for something?" he asked.

Harper didn't like the mocking tone. No organic should be that confident. He'd take whatever punishment Shepard dealt. He linked his implants to Cerberus. " _Take him out."_ The instruction was given to Cerberus but it would be relayed to an Ascended in the area.

" _Can't."_

Mentally, Harper felt his eyes widen. An echo of pain flashed through him. It was Cerberus'. That could only mean one thing. " _Protection order?"_ He gasped. Why the fuck would Shepard have put a protection order on Durai Janesh? That was the only way for Cerberus to be in pain because of his order.

"I guess not," Durai laughed, shifting his gaze downwards. "I'll tell you what, Your Majesty. Sweetpea is on the house. A sampler as it were and I'll have a couple of other women shipped over until your problems are resolved."

Harper took a deep breath. There was only one answer to all his questions. It was not expected, and it did not make sense, but it answered all his concerns. "Shepard."

Durai blinked. "What is it with you LMC Immortals believing I'm Shepard?" he asked. "Williams suggested the same thing." He chuckled again. "It's flattering, of course."

"Shepard," Harper repeated, lowering his gaze. He was not going to get distracted by attempts at denial. It was the only explanation that made sense. The protection order, the organic's knowledge. How this organic had managed to get a hologram through to his office, and merchandise through galaxies when those orders had been effective since they were given. He had no idea why Shepard was the Head of the Underworld but it was Shepard.

Janesh grinned wider. "What do you want, Harper?" he asked. The inflections were purely Shepard.

"You've had your fun," Harper murmured, doing his best to seem jovially understanding.

Shepard saw through it. His grin became even wider. "I'll order them back to normal behaviour," he said.

It took Harper a moment to connect that sentence. He should have understood it immediately. He should have understood it last night when all his Harem were telling him the same answer. Williams said it wasn't her, though she was the likely suspect. But like everything Durai Janesh was doing, only Shepard had that authority. He should have realised it couldn't have been Williams. If it was her, some of his ladies would have agreed, but some wouldn't have. They were chosen for loyalty to him not her.

"In exchange for?"

"Don't tell Ashley."

Harper's lips pursed. Unlike him, Williams was the nominal Chief of Police for Humanity. As galling as it was, that meant she had some oversight in the Milky Way… and she didn't know that Durai was Shepard.

"You've spoken to her?" He asked.

"She didn't connect the dots. But I was more obvious with you," Shepard shrugged. It was odd to see it in a different body. He looked off to the side. "Yes, I need more practice," Durai murmured to someone Harper couldn't see.

Probably Kai, he realised. He didn't really want to think about it.

"That's a bit cheap," Harper countered, referring to Shepard's price for his silence. "You'll order them back to doing something they are here to do anyway." The purpose of his harem was to provide sex to him. There was no use pretending otherwise.

Durai was more expressive than Shepard, Harper realised, watching the hologram. "So what else do you want? Getting to lord it over Ashley is quite the treat."

"It is," Harper didn't deny it. Lording it over Williams was part of the reason they were still separate. "But it's no fun unless she finds out, and you aren't planning on telling her."

"True." Janesh's eyes flashed.

Harper wondered if the man was more expressive but also more vindictive. Janesh was the Head of the Underworld. That meant he was intelligent but Harper already knew Shepard had smarts when he wanted. But it also meant he was driven. Again, that was something Shepard displayed. However, the First Human Ascended was not often truly vindictive. The Head of the Underworld, any Underworld had to be at least somewhat vindictive and petty. They couldn't cultivate the required fear to lead if they weren't. Was Shepard letting out those impulses this way?

He wasn't sure what else he wanted except his silence was worth more than what he was meant to be getting anyway. He thought quickly. "The next time you do this," Harper said, coming to a decision. "You tell me."

"Do what?"

"Go underground," Harper elaborated. "I won't stop you, I won't interfere. I will just know that you are underground."

Shepard was silent for a few moments. Reading Janesh's face, Harper really couldn't tell what he was thinking. The expressions were similar but not identical and the difference was enough for him to have doubts.

"That is acceptable," Durai said slowly. Then he grinned. "Sweetpea will be devastated."

"I'll survive," Harper murmured.

That caused Janesh to laugh. "We'll see," he chuckled, waving his hologram away. "We'll see."

"We will," Harper said into the silence before taking a deep breath. He looked over at one of his bodyguards. "Go cut Sweetpea's throat," he ordered in a tight voice. He really wasn't in a good mood. It wasn't the woman's fault. He knew that. He didn't care. "And make sure my women get a message from Janesh today. Or open the comm yourself," he added.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the man nodded, and walked out of the office silently.

Harper glared at nothing. Someone still owed him answers.

 **-cfr:e-**

Review please?


	23. Outward Bound

04/09/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 6 Eternity Chapter 145: Making Sense of Perfection, and is something from the time when the Humans were mapping the Ascended network for information. Anderson was focused on the history of Sol throughout the Cycles. He didn't find what he expected.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Outward Bound**

-cfr:e-

Anderson felt a certain amount of pride when he felt the Human Ascended network. There were gaps, from those who had been lost, but already they were covering them. Not forgetting them. They would never forget those who were lost but they would cover the gaping wound their absence left.

Between them, they had the entirety of Human knowledge preserved. Still. There were backups within them. It was a luxury the Human Ascended had over the others. But Anderson could also feel that they were progressing on mapping the rest of the Ascended network.

It wasn't complete. The parts they had mapped made it clear how large the network was. They had a lot of work to do.

Though each Human Ascended was focusing on their interest. Zaeed was looking into Relays in the hope of developing Quantum Shields. Hackett was looking into military history and some of the great campaigns the Ascended had orchestrated. It came as no surprise to anyone that that Harbinger was a consummate tactician when the need arose. Elysium was looking into the history of the cycle. Privately Anderson thought that was a bad idea. She was still mourning and he didn't like the thought of what she might find. It was probably nothing but he didn't like the possibility.

He was indulging himself as well with the mapping. He was looking into the history of Earth. While when he was organic, no one could accuse him of living in the past, he did like to look back to learn the lessons represented there. There were many things to learn, and he was curious as to the Ascended assessment of Earth.

It had quickly proven to be frustrating. Most of the Ascended remembered and documented the history of their species. But he had noticed a blank spot in their memories. It was one he would not allow the Humans to develop. When a species got to space, they tended to look outwards. They never looked back, inwards, towards their own planet, their own history. Anderson would be the memory for Humanity.

That meant he wanted the complete view of the Sol system. Except, most Ascended didn't bother to note the planets that were Harvested. That was for the new Ascended to preserve. If they didn't note the planets they were Harvesting, they didn't notice the other state of the other worlds. Thus in his cataloguing of the Ascended network in the area of his interest, he had quickly hit several blocks.

So he had sought a different source of information. It had come to him from a random comment. That record was mostly used by the Vanguard to monitor the organics of the cycle. The Relays monitored and recorded the details of every ship that went through them. Even the Ascended. They could erase their presence, if desired. Mostly they didn't.

Anderson didn't hold out much hope that the Sol Relay would have that much history. There was no reason for it to keep the records beyond two or three cycles.

Except they didn't. They kept permanent records. Since the time each Relay was built. It wasn't large records. Simply the direction of passage and the mass of the ship and time. That was the record. Nothing more.

He'd managed to download Sol System's Relay just before the Ascended fleet began the journey into Dark Space. The trip had given him ample time to sift through the records. He'd first broken the records into cycles.

One of the first things the Human Ascended had done was determine the order of Ascension of the fleet. While there was only one official position, Harbinger's as the leader, there was some seniority based on age. Age did not automatically bestow rank but the senior Ascended had the most experience. They were listened to.

That had allowed him to sort the passages through the Sol Relay. There were cycles when no one passed through the Sol Relay. That was expected. But there was one cycle that was an anomaly. The first passage through the Sol Relay was outwards.

At first Anderson had thought he just had the cycles out of order and it was the Human Cycle. But he soon realised it wasn't. That had sent a thrill through his system. But there were possible explanations. It could be the Vanguard.

That was quickly disproven by the mass of the object. The mass was small, relatively speaking.

He thought it was a rock. Except rocks couldn't activate the Relays.

Anderson had gone through every situation he could think of, trying to explain it. He'd even examined the diagnostics data of the Relay. Except there was nothing. It was fully operational.

There was no reason that the first activation of the Relay that cycle should be out of Sol… Except...

There was one reason. But… That wasn't possible, was it? Humanity would have noticed, wouldn't they? There would have been evidence.

Or would there? If the species, whichever one it was had been uplifted, was it possible… No, it wasn't possible. They couldn't be uplifted if the first passage through the Relay was outwards!

Anderson looked at the names of the Ascended from that cycle correlating with what he knew of Earth history at that time. It was approximately 100 million years ago. Two thousand or so cycles back. The time of the dinosaurs. He didn't recognise any of the Ascended names as coming from Earth.

Hardly surprising. The names of species were Human names. It would not be what they called themselves.

"I was wondering when one of you Humans would notice."

The observation was droll. Anderson felt himself start, though the motion didn't translate into physical movement, his surprise would be evident to the Ascended.

Kantalirunvati, the subchannel information made the name clear. But not the once organic appearance.

"Would I know you?" Anderson asked. The Human Ascended's files were open to the rest of the fleet. Everything of their history and understanding had become part of the Ascended's knowledge. That Human knowledge, the way of looking at the galaxy, combined with their cultural and physical preservation made each Ascended unique. Made each Ascended the nation.

"Vaguely," Kantalirunvati replied, sending an image.

It took Anderson a moment to work out what it was. Ascended usually didn't bother showing each other what they had looked like as organics. Yet that was exactly what he needed.

He compared the image against the reconstructions that had been speculated about. Kantalirunvati wasn't a T-Rex. Anderson already knew that. It was the wrong time period. But Kantalirunvati had been a predator. He could see the teeth on the image.

"We were known as an inward-looking species," Kantalirunvati explained, while Anderson continued to search through the records. It didn't really make sense. How was a species Harvested without destroying the rest of the biosphere on Earth? Or at least, damaging it somewhat. There was no mass extinction at about 100 million years ago which would suggest Ascended activity.

Now 65 million years ago. Anderson now had doubts about the so-called death of the dinosaurs. It was caused by an asteroid, or at least, that was what had caused the trigger for the rest of it but… had the Ascended sent the asteroid?

"Inward looking?" he asked for clarification.

"It meant we were relatively slow to develop and that we liked to live in harmony with the world." Kantalirunvati didn't bother to say they were advanced. That was known merely through the fact of Ascension.

"We only began looking towards the stars after we had mapped Earth."

Anderson finally found an image that fit. Sort of. Human interpretation was accurate but… Despite the artistic attempts, it didn't hold up against a true image.

"So Spinosaurus?" he questioned, knowing that Kantalirunvati would have looked up the species designation the Humans had given them.

"According to you," Kantalirunvati seemed amused.

"Kantalirunvati," Anderson corrected his statement. It was only polite. He wouldn't want to be called by the name another species had for him, not when they were capable of knowing his own self designation. Human knowledge about the Kantalirunvati was not complete. There were not many fossils.

Which explained why the Humans hadn't known another species were Ascended.

"Did you…?" He wasn't sure how to finish.

"We fought Ascension," Kantalirunvati admitted. "Humans are the only non-indoctrinated species who hasn't."

Anderson acknowledged that. It was one of the first things Humanity as a whole had searched for on the Ascended network. They were truly unique in that regard. It had required a particular set of circumstances and a vengeful species. All the requirements had come together for them. With Ascended knowledge, Anderson could see all too easily how it could have gone other ways. The Council might have accepted Shepard's military decision. Humans might not have wanted vengeance as much. It wasn't the nicest desire, after all. There were a million ways in which something might have happened to ensure that events were not as he had known them.

But events hadn't been different and speculating on what might have been was not productive. Not now. Not when talking to another child of Earth.

"But while we were advanced, we were not truly fighters," Kantalirunvati continued, not heeding Anderson's internal deliberation. "We lived in harmony with the planet. We looked to the stars for knowledge, not for conquest. Our journey through the Relay was for scientific purposes."

Images and other files accompanied the words. It felt like Anderson was there. He saw the way they lived. It seemed primitive. They didn't have houses. They didn't have anything like that. They did have tools. Not the same as Human tools but truly advanced. It was in their understanding. In their culture. For a moment, Humanity seemed rather crude.

Though he didn't believe they weren't truly fighters. Kantalirunvati, Spinosaurus was carnivorous. Teeth and claws like that were not usually associated with peace.

"Just because an organic requires meat, does not make them savage," Kantalirunvati seemed to read his thoughts. "We hunted because we had to. And used our natural weapons for self defence."

Anderson sent a pulse of agreement. Carcharodontosaurus lived at the same time. Humans had argued about which was the largest predatory species. "Others were not inward looking?"

"No. They were truly beasts."

He wanted to ask questions. There were so many questions but there was also time. Not everything had to be answered now. They were Ascended. They had all the time in the galaxy.

"So the Ascended fleet wiped all evidence of your civilisation from Earth."

"Yes," Kantalirunvati affirmed "And in the cycles after, we made sure it was truly gone. Not to stop another species evolving. If any of the idiots had of had some brains they could have followed us." Kantalirunvati snorted. It was dismissive.

Anderson got the distinct impression that Kantalirunvati wasn't too impressed with some of the dinosaurs that followed in their wake. There was another 30 to 35 million years of evolution there, which included several species most Humans were very familiar with.

"But truly to make sure that there was no evidence of the cycle. It wasn't hard."

"Which is why Humans know very little about your species."

"Indeed. And why I can correct your knowledge about many species," Kantalirunvati said.

"Correct?" Anderson asked.

"I watched what you call the Dinosaurs. I know what they truly looked like. I know how they truly behaved."

Oh! He felt silly for having to ask. Kantalirunvati came from Earth. Like most Ascended, Kantalirunvati had evolved past the need to be attached to a planet but Kantalirunvati would have had some interest. Even the passing scans the Ascended did during the final sweep of the galaxy would have revealed a lot of information about the planet. Especially to assess if another inward looking species was developing.

"So what's the most important thing I need to know then?" He asked, accepting the image files of many species. Kantalirunvati had been kind enough to label them with the Human designation as well so he could easily fit them into the Human data banks without trying to match the real image to what the Humans thought they looked like. Anderson felt parts of himself get to work on that while he waited for Kantalirunvati's reply.

Kantalirunvati seemed to consider the question. Anderson could feel the older Ascended decide on several answers but didn't articulate them.

"The most important thing," Kantalirunvati murmured. "I guess… the most important thing for you to know about the species Humanity collectively calls Dinosaurs is that T-Rex was a hack!"

-cfr:e-

 **Many, Many Cycles later**

"Kantalirunvati," Anderson used the name to establish the connection. He couldn't believe he'd left this so long,

"Yes, Human Anderson," the other Ascended used his full designation.

He winced. Were they annoyed that he'd forgotten? Well, not forgotten. One did not forget things as an Ascended. But he hadn't acted upon his knowledge.

He should have done this sooner. Much sooner. The Ascended was a child of Earth. That was enough. Sol was belonged to Kantalirunvati as well.

"Did you want to participate?" Anderson asked, not expressing his regret. Kantalirunvati would know from his subchannel information. The dinosaur Ascended would also know the full context of the question.

They were rebirthing Ascended as organics. Some of them anyway. Kantalirunvati could participate in that if desired. Being from Sol, they would jump any waiting list. But more than that, they could join the Human Ascended fleet.

Maybe that should be Sol Originated Ascended Fleet, Anderson thought to himself. Human Ascended fleet wouldn't be fair to Kantalirunvati.

"No." The answer was surprisingly firm. "I am Ascended," came the addition.

Anderson didn't have to look for clarification. Arshan and Fruben had given much the same answer. He hadn't understood their response immediately as he did now. They were Ascended. They were the nation. There was no need to return to the lesser state of organic.

"Even the fleet?" he did seek further clarification on that. It was one thing not to want to rebirth your species. Most of the fully mature Ascended thought about that concept the same. At least, he thought they did. Some had taken up the offer.

The command group, Harbinger, Arshan, Fruben and Riphas and a few others had simply looked upon those who had taken up that offer with something akin to pity. They seemed to understand why those Ascended had decided to do it. Harbinger didn't object, or if he did, he directed his statements to Shepard, but the First Ascended did seem to understand.

"Especially the fleet," Kantalirunvati replied. "Oh, I have no doubt I'd be welcomed," came the fast assurance. "I'm fairly certain Shepard is aware of me as well."

"Has he asked?" Anderson broke in.

"No. But that's sensible. If he asks, I'd be somewhat obliged to join."

Ah, Anderson understood that. It would no longer be Kantalirunvati's decision alone. Sometimes Shepard had great insight. Sometimes he was blind, Anderson reminded himself, thinking of a few instances that … well, the less he thought about them the better. Still, those instances were good. Shepard was still human enough to make those minor mistakes. And as Ascended, his perception was often reality. At least, Ascended strength made their beliefs reality.

"I believe instead that Shepard is waiting for me to ask," Kantalirunvati explained. Subchannel information indicated that the Spinosaurus based Ascended thought Shepard had taken a sensible stance on this.

"And you don't wish to?"

"I do not," Kantalirunvati confirmed. "There is no need. I am Ascended. The fact that you believe the Human Ascended to be a different fleet is amusing. The faction is large. The largest faction ever seen but it is not different. The command lines are the same."

Anderson felt himself blink. He didn't really but it felt like it. He'd never thought about it like that. Of course, they were all Ascended. There was no difference, except for species. And… if Harbinger gave him an order, he would probably obey it. The First Ascended was experienced, and would probably not be ordering him unless there was a need. Shepard would most likely confirm the order anyway. Anderson knew that without thinking. But there were differences.

He couldn't help that thought. There were differences. It was hard to explain without experiencing them.

"If you ever change your mind…" He said, leaving the ending open. Kantalirunvati would know what he meant.

"If I ever change my mind, I will let you know," the dinosaur based Ascended told him. "But I don't need to see the Earth that came after," he added.

"You are Ascended," Anderson added the reasoning. Ascended were beyond their organic selves. They were the perfection of the species preserved for all time. That meant they were more than their planet.

"Exactly."

The comm dropped. Anderson remained still for a few moments, looking through space towards Sol. Kantalirunvati had said more with that word. It was enough.

Ascension would always be enough, and that was the way it was meant to be.

 **-cfr:e-**

Review please?


	24. Asari 159

08/09/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 6 Eternity Chapter 147: Don't Poke the Ascended. The Ascended are known for their experiments on organics. Harbinger says it all through ME2. So in Catalyst, it's been mentioned that the Terran Alliance has been rebirthing other Ascended species to see if they could be improved, or matured. The Asari are included in that number.

They are an... ongoing social experiment.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Asari 159**

-cfr:e-

Shepard looked down at the planet beneath him.

"I'm sorry." Ereba's voice was small. He could read her fears. The Ascended Destroyer was concerned he would blame her for this.

"It's not your fault." His response wasn't automatic. It was better that way. It calmed Ereba more. An instantaneous response would have meant he had absolute faith in her and they both knew that wasn't true. He examined one of the cities.

It was beautifully designed. The Asari almost always designed their cities beautifully. In all the experiments to date, all 400 or so of them, the Asari always had pretty cities. It was a pity that was the only constant.

He'd run all sorts of experiments with the Asari. The goal was to see if they could become a useful species. If their abysmal failure with the Council was simply because of their history, or their innate nature. He was beginning to conclude it was innate.

In the first experiments, he'd allowed some of the more sensible Asari to download. Unfortunately, they had shown the same petty tendencies the Council had. Some of them had realised that and had tried to steer the Asari in a new direction.

After destroying the first experiments, he'd allowed those Asari who had tried something new to start again. For a while it had seemed as if that was the answer. That the failures of the Council was simply the result of having the wrong people and the wrong attitudes in power. It happened sometimes. Shepard could accept that.

Except with those experiments, they failed in the long term. Successive generations did not inherit the sense of their Mothers.

That had lead him to try a different way. Longer experiments. He began starting the Asari as primitives, giving minimal care to infants before forcing them to adapt and learn for themselves. The planets chosen for that type of experiment were never too dangerous. He didn't want the entire sample killed by the elements as had happened a few times. But those experiments lacked something.

They either didn't develop, remaining primitive and living as one with the Planet. That was an acceptable outcome but not the one he wanted. That planet was quarantined. Or when they did develop they again took the wrong path.

The difference, to him, seemed to be that the Asari had to have some reason to consider themselves special. Those remaining primitive had, as far as could be determined, decided they were a part of the planet's ecosystem and that living in harmony was what was best. Not in so many words of course. They didn't understand terms like ecosystem or things like that but they lived it. They were primitive species, content with what they had.

Those who developed did so because they had something to feel special about. Something to feel superior about. And that is what drove them. In many ways that is what drove the Council. The Asari thought they were special. They lived longer than most other species. They had gotten to the Citadel first. They had the longest history of peace.

As if peace was the only definition that mattered. Except to the Council it had. To the exclusion of all else, even to the warnings that the Prothean VI had given them.

Shepard sighed. This time, he'd allowed Asari to download again, for the express purpose of breeding. Except this time, their children were allowed to breed with other species. Volunteers had been sought and a very limited system of planets had been established. It was his most complicated experiment to date.

Except the Asari just couldn't help themselves. They tried to 'help' their neighbours by inflicting their ideals and norms upon them. The other planets had resisted. They'd been designed to resist. They told the Asari that their cultural norms were their own and that since they didn't interfere with the Asari's culture, they should keep their blue noses out of it. For a while it appeared as if the Asari had listened. But then their innate arrogance had won thru. They had seen the mates they occasionally took and extrapolated that the happiness given to them should be given to others. Even those who didn't want it.

They still interfered.

It was a failure.

And now they would be exterminated. He had gotten very good at killing Asari over the years. Terminating his experiments had become routine, though this one was more convoluted.

"Pull out all Ascended," he sent the instruction over the net. It would transmit itself to any Ascended inhabiting avatars on the experimental planets. They knew what it meant. Those Asari Avatars knew what it meant. He had already established blocks on the complaints he knew he'd get.

"What do you want to do with the others?" Ereba asked. She was referring to the other planets, including the small population of Humans who had volunteered.

"Most of them are Avatars," Shepard replied. The end of the experiment would not affect them.

"There have been some births," Ereba pointed out.

"They can be transplanted," Shepard said offhandedly. The non-Asari children could have a normal life on a Human planet.

"They're not all Human," Ereba added. She was only trying to help. Any child born to an Asari was Asari.

"They will be Ascended," Shepard announced. Some would call it cruel but he wanted the Asari to learn.

"It's innate, Shepard," Cerberus interrupted his musing.

"What is?"

"Asari nature," the other Ascended explained. "It has to be," he added. Shepard recognised Harper's voice.

His silence told the man to continue.

"They are predisposed towards peace. Their genetics guarantee it. They don't enter their matron phase until 350," Harper elaborated. "Sure they are capable of sex before that but they aren't ready for children, not really, until they get to there. There are chemical changes within them that ensure that. But that's 350 to 400 years of death rates that must be taken into account. At best, 32% of them have died. Given that we know they liked to be mercenaries, it's likely more. The death rate is even higher by the time they get to a Matriarch. It's why the Matriarchs were so well respected. Not everyone got there."

"So," Shepard said slowly. "A decent war would wipe them out," he surmised.

"It almost did," Harper replied. Encompassed in his subchannels were further details. If the Systems Alliance had of focused on the Asari, killing them exclusively, there was a good chance they would have sued for peace in the Betrayal War. If they didn't want to spend generations recovering.

"It does make the choice to give them the VI rather odd," Shepard drew the conclusion.

"I'd say they were desperate," Harper responded. They both knew that was the Ascended's conclusion. Without a Prothean Ascended, the truth was speculation but the Ascended were very good at extrapolating organic reactions.

"So you are saying that these experiments are always going to fail."

"I'm saying that they are all leaning towards failure, simply because of the way the Asari are genetically."

"That's not quite true," Shepard rejected Harper's conclusion. "I do not care if they are peaceful. That's an acceptable outcome. It is the compulsive drive to interfere with other species that is the test."

"Then only allow them to mate with Asari," Harper suggested with the impression of a shrug. "They feel compelled to save their possible mates," he added. It was a naive view but accompanied on his sub-channels was more in depth reasoning. They needed peace to ensure survival.

"Next time," Shepard agreed. He'd done that before, but maybe it could be tweaked. He looked down at the planet, watching the evacuations he'd ordered. When they were finished, he'd open fire.

This was another failure, but at least he'd get that pleasure.

 **-cfr:e-**

Review please?


	25. Which Head?

11/09/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 6 Eternity Chapter 148: Revelation Is Not Understanding. Shepard orders Kai to do something. It's something to do with Ashley. It was based on a comment Kai said once, but I'll let you figure out which comment it was. This is fun and amusing, nothing more.

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Which Head?**

-cfr:e-

 **Sometime after 53126 Years after the Destruction of the Catalyst**

 **Carina Dwarf Galaxy, Planet: Istira**

Ashley leaned her head into Kaiden's shoulder as they walked along the river. It was nice to be able to relax. They'd gone to dinner. They'd had some drinks and now were walking back towards their suite. Her heels weren't suited for that but it was a petty complaint. Over the years, she'd endured far worse. Ashley sighed relaxed, half closing her eyes.

Lights from the city were reflected on the water but near the banks, there were still pools reflecting the stars.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"It is," Kaiden agreed. He leaned his head over towards her.

The night was pleasantly warm on Istira. Warm enough that they didn't need jackets, but not so warm that it wasn't comfortable enjoying the other's close company. Istira was a little out of the way planet, in the Carina Dwarf galaxy. It wasn't known for anything special. It was the perfect place to enjoy a little R&R without the normal routine of guards.

Kaiden steered them towards a bench and they sat down to enjoy the view.

From the corner of their eyes, that is. They were both too engaged in the other to pay attention to what was just a city scape. It was a pretty one. The buildings had been built to convey a sense of symmetry. The light patterns on them merged with the skyline, so that the field of stars actually came down to the ground. They'd both seen it before. Not on Istira, but elsewhere.

"'El, rin't tis a hochin' 'ene." (Well, ain't this a touching scene.)

You didn't get to be the Prime consciousness of an Ascended if you were self-conscious. Neither of them looked over from their lip lock at the speaker.

There was an annoyed huff, followed by a few steps approaching them. "Oi, me algin' to ewr!" (Oi, I'm talking to you!)

Ashley deliberately wrapped her arms around Kaiden more securely, closing her eyes as she pressed more into him. She could tell he enjoyed the sensation of her breasts rubbing against his chest. Clothes were becoming an annoyance. They might not be self-conscious but they were not into that much exhibitionism.

She did however hear the click of a weapon. So did Kaiden. They drew back for air.

"I believe we are being mugged," Kaiden murmured, too softly for their assailant to hear. It probably wouldn't have mattered if he did. They understood him due to the automatic translation abilities embedded in all Avatars. The idiot accosting them wouldn't fathom true High English even if he heard it.

"We are," Ashley sounded excited. "This is a first!" She could feel biotic power building in her husband.

They turned their heads to their assailant. Eyes didn't even have to roam to assess his form. He was one of the underworld. Not one of the ranked members either. His clothes were rumpled. The gun was shaky, though he was making an effort to keep it firm. His eyes were red ringed.

"Qanun?" Ashley asked. It was the latest designer drug. It caused that sort of effect. Some people always had to try the newest stuff, even when the Empire would provide other, safer drugs… if you were part of the system. That was the key point. This man obviously wasn't.

"Shut up, bitch!"

Kaiden stiffened.

That was so sweet! She heard the discharge of biotic power. It was building up on their far side. The fool wouldn't be able to see it, or would think it part of the lights of the city. It wasn't like they were in any danger. Ashley had faith Kaiden would raise a biotic shield. But even if not, and the moron could actually aim, their Avatar's self-healing would take care of any injury. It wasn't like the nitwit was aiming at their heads.

"Right, now gimme all you-" The way the would be assailant broke off was entertaining. His eyes were fixed on her.

Ashley stared back as he looked at her face. It wasn't her challenging look. The twit would probably be on his knees before that. It just displayed her curiosity, one eyebrow raised gently to question his meaning.

"No…" The blockhead shook his head. Ashley's amusement deepened when, even in the relatively pale light, she saw him whiten. Even the red lines around his eyes appeared to dim. "No, it can't be," the cretin muttered.

"Can't be what?" Kaiden asked. Ashley could hear the challenge in his tone. He didn't like the way the dimwit was looking at her. The dope was staring at her, and actually began to tremble.

"I am so s-s-sorry!" The imbecile gushed as quickly as he could around the stutter. The kook dropped the gun.

Ashley looked disproving. That was not any way to handle a weapon. Did they teach nothing in the underworld? The nincompoop began rifling through his pockets, drawing out a number of items. She looked at them with distaste as the simpleton tried to hand them over.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Take this. Take all of it!"

She had to take the offered items, or accept the dunce's hands attempting to press into her. It meant she had to unwrap herself from Kaiden. That was not an improvement.

"I'm sorry," the ninny actually squeaked this time. It appeared there were no traces of Qanun left in his system as he turned and started to run.

Ashley flashed Kaiden a grin when the ignoramus was corralled by his biotics.

"It's not how I thought a mugging went," Kaiden commented casually.

"Indeed," she agreed, watching as Kaiden pulled the bonehead back. The glow of biotics was strong.

"Look, I'm sorry!" he almost sobbed. "I didn't know it was you!"

"Didn't know it was who?" Ashley demanded, planting one foot in the centre of the buffoon's chest. She had stilettos on. The point would be sharp. Usually people started gushing her rank. The jerk was being rather vague.

"You!" He quailed but knew better than to attempt to push her foot off.

She'd never get the sticky prints off the shoe if he did that. It could be that Kaiden's biotics weren't letting him move as well. That was a nicer thought. She went with that one.

"The Grand Admiral?" Kaiden supplied.

"No," the dumbbell frowned, as if he genuinely didn't recognise Ashley's title. "The Head."

"The Head?" She asked testily, a sinking feeling flashing through her.

"Of course, the Head! The Head of the Underworld! I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry!" The words were spoken in a rush.

Ashley felt Kaiden's surprise. "Too much Qanun," he muttered.

She pressed her foot harder. The muttonhead squealed in pain. It wasn't satisfying. With what she thought was happening, it wasn't this dolt she wanted there. She lifted her foot, signalling that Kaiden should release his biotics.

The numskull didn't need to be told. He scrambled along the ground, before rising and running as fast as he could. Ashley didn't care. She understood what that idjit had meant now.

"I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

Kaiden hadn't quite adapted to interpreting the various inflections she placed on the word him. He understood most of them, but she didn't say this one very often.

"Who?"

"Kai," she ground the name out.

Kaiden sighed heavily before slinging his arm over her shoulders. "Tell me about it on the way back to our suite." He began steering them back to the path. "I'll probably be helping," he added, silently letting her know he accepted the change in plans for tonight. He wasn't going to get some.

"He's found some way of making me the Head of the Underworld," Ashley began. "I don't know how, I don't know when. But I know it's him!"

Kaiden sighed again. Leng would be getting some, just not the way he wanted.

 **-cfr:e-**

This was based on the off handed comment I had Kai make somewhere, that he could make Ashley the Head of the Underworld, without her noticing, because, yes, after so long, he is that good.

Review please?


	26. Ascended Dinner Date

23/09/2019

Chapter Summary: This was given out with Part 6 Eternity Chapter 149: What Has Been and What Will Be. Way back, before the Prana got Ascended, Shepard and Hruros had dinner together. They didn't finished. Shepard told Hruros that one day they would finish that dinner. What happens when they do conclude that meal?

-cfr:e-

 **The Catalyst For Revenge**  
 **Extra: Ascended Dinner Date**

-cfr:e-

"You are a bastard."

Shepard laughed at the greeting. "But not evil?" he returned his own salutation remembering the words the organic approaching him had once spoken to him. His bodyguards did not twitch. They had been fully briefed on how this dinner date might develop. This was within expected parameters.

The Prana looked slightly chagrined before he took a deep sighing breath. "But not evil," Hruros agreed.

Shepard gestured towards the table, inviting the Prana to sit. The small group sat. It was interesting. Hruros took the seat opposite Shepard, putting him at the head of the table. The other two took positions along the side. They had served with Hruros in life and even in Ascension they followed their Captain. The first course was served once everyone was seated. The wait staff were silent. They too had been briefed.

Hruros looked at him as they ate. "Ascension is…" the alien paused.

"Is?" Shepard prompted.

The other Prana looked at their one time Captain curiously. They might have been Ascended into the same form but apparently they didn't know everything about the first Prana Ascended.

"I understand why you could not explain it to me," Hruros said.

The other Prana smiled. It was slightly indulgent and fond.

"Organics cannot understand the glory of Ascension," Shepard agreed.

Hruros waited, putting down his cutlery as he examined Shepard.

"But, I wanted you to," Shepard added with a soft smile.

Prana were a long lived species. Several thousand years. They were the first species to emerge into the galaxy after the destruction of the Catalyst. They were the first Ascended in the new order. With a life span like that, very little surprised them. Hruros had seen much in life. He had seen more in ascension.

"You wanted me to?" The surprise in the Prana's voice was unmistakable. He might have seen a lot but there were still things to shock.

"I did," Shepard said frankly, putting down his knife and fork. The entree was delicious, better than what they had at his first dinner with Hruros but this was more important. "Put frankly, Captain Hruros, at first, I wanted you simply because you were an important cultural sample. First Contact with another form of intelligent life is a crucible for most species, and you led the Prana through it with poise and dignity."

"I didn't lead," the Prana objected. "I was just a Captain."

Shepard waved one hand to dismiss that statement. "The actions of those in the midst of the events have more weight than we believe. You were important. Many Prana followed your lead."

There wasn't much that could be said to counter that. Hruros knew in his heart it was true.

"And after?" Sarath prompted. She had been the Engineer on the ship that had first travelled through the Relay and encountered the waiting Humans.

"And after," Shepard grinned. "It was because you resisted me," he said candidly. "All the Ambassadors were falling over themselves to please me," he went on, explaining the situation at the interspecies meeting. "And what did they really know of me? To them, I was just a name. The Leader of the Terran Alliance. And none of you knew what the alliance stood for at that time." He chuckled.

The Prana shared his mirth. Even today most organics had no idea of the true meaning of the word alliance when they referred to the Terrans.

"Yet you didn't. You weren't taken in by pretty words simply because the Terrans had been waiting for you. You resisted me. You hated me. Called me evil." Shepard looked upwards. It was a far away look. "You named Ascension evil, and from an organic point of view, I can accept that."

That seemed to surprise the Prana.

"It is one of the greatest ironies of Ascension that it requires the imperfections of organics. Your fear, your hatred is not something to be ashamed of."

"Says the only organic to look Harbinger in the eye and demand to be Ascended," Hruros muttered.

Shepard sighed. He was still known for that. "Humanity was not in a good place at that time," he said. "The desire for vengeance is not something to be proud of. It was the wrong reason to seek Ascension."

"But it worked," Sarath objected.

"It worked," Shepard agreed, but it was obvious he wasn't convinced. "I doubt there will ever be another species in such a situation."

"Not here," Sarath agreed.

"Not anywhere," Hruros corrected.

"Not any species that would be able to comprehend one of the possibilities Ascension offered," Shepard concluded.

The Prana nodded. While Shepard's actions were legendary, there would not be another opportunity like that again. The cycle was now forever changed in all the galaxies the Ascended controlled.

"Is that all it was? A possibility?" Sarath asked. She'd been bold in life as well.

"It was a cultural desire."

Hruros snorted. "It doesn't change anything," he said.

"Oh?" Shepard raised one eyebrow. The wait staff collected the entree dishes, pouring wine for them all before the next course.

"Of course not," Hruros confirmed, shaking his head as if it was obvious. "You are still a bastard."

Shepard laughed and picked up his wine to salute the Prana. "But not evil," he repeated.

"But not evil."

 **-cfr:e-**

Hruros privately thinks Shepard is evil :P Shepard's Ascended though, so that evil is really only with his inability to describe the glory of Ascension to an organic. And now that Hruros is Ascended, he knows exactly why an Ascended can't explain the glory of Ascension to an organic. So in that way, Hruros is evil too.

Review please?


End file.
